All good things
by Termia
Summary: Yuri gets dragged along to the past by Inuyasha. How will he find the feudal era?
1. Dragged to a different time

_Hi all. This is my second Inuyasha-Kyou Kara Maou crossover. I just thought of this when I was reviewing my other crossover. Hope you enjoy reading it _

Yuri was on his way to Kagome. Kagome was one of his oldest friends. Their parents were good friends and he had always played with Kagome when he was little. But lately he hadn't spoken to her that much. Mostly because he was so rarely on Earth anymore, Shin Makoku really took a lot of his time, but also because Kagome was sick often lately. When Yuri was at the shrine he saw the door to the old well was opened.

"Strange, they usually keep that shut. I wonder why it is open now…" He said to himself. He decided to go look inside. Kagome always kept him away from the well, but with her not around he just had to investigate. When he entered the building he saw that it really was just a well. He had always thought they would keep the treasures of the shrine in there, and just said it was a well.

"Maybe they have some stuff at the bottom of the well." He said while looking for reasons to investigate some more. He didn't even notice he was talking to himself anymore. He went further inside the building and hung over the edge of the well.

"Inuyasha, you know I want to stay home for a while."

Looking up Yuri saw Kagome and a strange guy with silver hair and dog ears entering the building. Though Kagome looked pretty pissed, she did let the guy guide her towards the well. They were so into their arguing that they didn't even notice Yuri, who was still dazzled by the dog ears of the guy.

Inuyasha and Kagome kept walking towards the well. Inuyasha hold both hands of Kagome, not noticing one hand was that of Yuri. He then jumped down the well.

The next thing Yuri knew was falling down the well. He noticed he was switching worlds, a concept he was not unfamiliar with. But wasn't this well dried up? At the end of the fall he was just at the bottom of the well, with Kagome and Inuyasha next to him _(not that he knew the guys name was Inuyasha, but for confusion sake I'll call ppl by their name from this point on)._ No treasure down here.

"Inuyasha, you can let go of my hand now." Kagome said a bit irritated. Did he seriously have to come and get her every single time she went home?

"And let my hand go as well dude. I don't even know you." Yuri said. Kagome and Inuyasha now noticed him for the first time.

"Yuri!" Kagome exclaimed with surprise. "What are you doing here? Wait, before that let's get out of the well."

Inuyasha just picked up Kagome and jumped out of the well. Yuri was impressed at the jumping skills and the strength of the guy. 'Conrad has a lot to learn' he thought to himself.

"Inuyasha, get Yuri as well please. You dragged him over here." Inuyasha made a sound that showed his discontent with her idea, but he jumped down to get Yuri anyway. When all were out of the well Yuri saw they indeed had shifted worlds.

"So, which world is this Kagome? It isn't Shin Makoku or any of the countries it's aligned with." Yuri asked. The feel from this world was different then Shin Makoku. It felt more like he was on Earth.

"Shin Makoku? What's that Yuri? And to answer your question, we're still on Earth, though we traveled 500 years into the past." Kagome answered. Before Yuri could recover from the fact he had just time-traveled some new people were coming up.

"Kagome, back so soon?" Sango asked. They didn't expect Inuyasha to succeed in picking her up. Kagome only came when she wanted to come, and she had said the day before she needed some rest.

"Yes Sango. Apparently Inuyasha doesn't get the word no. But we might as well look for more jewel shards."

Miroku had discovered Yuri by then.

"You brought a friend with you Kagome-san? How unusual."

"No Miroku, I didn't bring him along. Inuyasha did." Kagome said. Yuri was still to amazed by the little kid that was now hugging Kagome. He had the tail of a fox, but that was impossible right? He then noticed everybody was looking at him.

"Sorry Yuri, I guess I should introduce all of them." Kagome said, before pointing at all the people and giving their names. She then introduced Yuri to her companions.

_So, what do you think? Please review this, as it will make me want to write more. See you in the next chapter _


	2. Naraku

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou kara maou or Inuyasha. I wish I did.. but I don't, seeing as they are from their respective owners._

_Thanks to Full Moon Howl for the wonderful review. You really made me want to write more for this story _

Yuri still didn't understand how they traveled through time. He decided to just let it be for now though, and instead ask a question for something that still bothered him.

"Ano, Kagome. You do know he has dog ears right? And the kid has a tail… What are they exactly?"

"Che, you don't know what we are? I guess demons really are terminated in your time. I thought they just hid themselves." Inuyasha said. To Inuyasha's surprise, Yuri smiled.

"I wouldn't say demons are extinct, they just have human appearances, seeing as I am a demon." With this Kagome's mouth fell open. Yuri didn't emit a demon aura, but he also was a terrible liar. This meant her best friend was a demon? But how, when… And more importantly: demons are extinct in the modern day, she knew that for certain. Otherwise she would have been attacked for the Shikon no Tama more early, seeing all demons could sense it.

"Yuri, what do you mean by: 'I am a demon'? You don't emit any Youkai and I know you don't transform. I've known you ever since we were kids… You never were a demon, so why now?"

Sango and Miroku just stood by the side, listening to Kagome and Yuri arguing about what demons should be or not. They were surprised that Yuri just said he was a demon, while he didn't posses any Youkai. Shippou had gotten bored with the conversation and was now playing with some town kids that had passed by.

"Well, I always was a demon. I just didn't know it till I got summoned to Shin Mazoku and got crowned to Maou. I'm still learning to rule my country, but I think I've gotten better at it." Yuri said. When he thought about Shin Makoku he suddenly got overwhelmed with home sickness. He missed Conrad and Greta. When he was completely honest with himself he even missed Wolfram a lot. At first he'd found it awkward to be engaged to a guy, but he had come to love Wolfram _(Yes, Yuri loves Wolfram in my mind, bugger off)_. He got out of his thoughts when Kagome started to speak again.

"Shin Mazoku? Maou? Your country? What are you talking about Yuri?"

"Well, I wasn't the only one to keep something to himself Kagome. You seem to time travel, I go to a different world where I'm the king of my country." Yuri was getting annoyed. Kagome had never kept secrets from he. Now that he thought about it, he also didn't keep secrets from her. He sighed and answered her questions. "Shin Mazoku is my country's name. It means New Land, and it was given to Shinnou, the original king of Shin Mazoku. He was crowned Maou, or demon king, after he defeated Soushi, a dark creature that was taking over the world. That was 4000 years ago in their history. Shinnou also prepared my soul, so I could finish off Soushi. My birth was planned, and the plan was to get me to Shin Makoku at my 18th birthday to be crowned." Yuri then shrugged, like it was no big deal at all. He looked at Kagome, willing her to tell her story. He wasn't disappointed when Kagome began talking.

"On my 15th birthday I fell down the well. Or actually, a demon dragged me into it. When I climbed out of the well, I was here. I freed Inuyasha from a tree and got the Shikon no Tama destroyed. Since then Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and myself are looking for the shards." Kagome said. It wasn't much, but it described her situation perfectly. Yuri was a bit disappointed at the short story Kagome told, but he now knew what had happened to her. They would talk more details later. Suddenly Kagome tensed and Inuyasha pulled his sword. To Yuri's surprise the sword was much bigger than the holder would show. Kagome caught the bow and arrow Sango threw to her.

"What's going on Kagome?" Yuri asked. He then saw a guy appearing out of thin air.

"Naraku." Kagome hissed. She then pointed her arrow at his body. But before she could shoot Yuri was in front of the arrow point. "Yuri, move it."

"No Kagome. Violence is never the answer. Why do you attack him on first vie…." Yuri never got to finish the line. Kilala, who has been hiding behind Sango till that point, had transformed and dragged him along now. Yuri was getting pissed and he felt his maryoku flare. His maryoku then took over his body. "Though are fools to ignore the maou. Thou whilst now be punished. JUSTICE."

Kagome immediately felt the change from her friend. She had rarely felt such strong Youkai. 'So Yuri indeed is a demon, just like he said,' she thought. But what surprised her was the way he talked. It was the same way Kaede always talked. The next moment the leaves from the trees were transforming. Before she could figure out what was going on she got trapped inside a leaf vortex. The word **Punishment** appeared in front of her. After about 10 seconds Inuyasha was next to her to get her out. Naraku was attacking Sango when they finally got out. Yuri, seeing this, used his maryoku on Naraku this time.

"Don't thou listen to me? Fighting isn't necessary, yet you choose to go down this path of destruction. I usually don't kill, but for you I'll make an exemption. This is JUSTICE."

Naraku was slashed into pieces by the leaves that had just surrounded Kagome and Inuyasha. When there was nothing left but the head Naraku smirked and flew away. "I'll get the jewel next time girl, count on it."

Yuri was shocked by the floating head and released his grip on the maryoku. Bad decision, he was floating in the air on his maryoku at that moment.

_So, what do you guys think? Reviews really make me want to write more, so share your thoughts please :)_


	3. Kagome's tale

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou kara maou or Inuyasha. Both belong to their respective owners ^^ _

_Thanks to Full Moon Howl for the review and the new subscriber, you guys really made me want to update this story fast _

Kagome saw Yuri fall. She also knew Inuyasha wouldn't be their quick enough to catch him… That is, if Inuyasha would catch him. Kilala however was close enough, and Kilala caught Yuri before he could hit the ground. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. Yuri on the other hand was still confused.

"Ano, Kagome… Why did the head float away?" Yuri asked. Kagome let out a sigh, she would have to tell the whole story to Yuri. She had tried to keep it compact, but she didn't see any other option.

"That was Naraku. He also is after the fragments of the Shikon no Tama. He is a hanyou, or half demon, like Inuyasha. He became a demon by letting himself be possessed. The only part of him that's human, is his heart. He put his heart in another body though, so we can't destroy him. Believe me, we tried hundreds of times, but he always just floats away when his body's destroyed."

Yuri was surprised by this story, cuz he didn't know of the ability to posses people. Sure, you could separate soul and body, as they did sometimes to Gunter when they needed the doll, but you couldn't posses the soul. Well… Soushi could, but he didn't have a body, and he could be expelled. But to let yourself willingly be possessed, that went too far for him.

"Wait, kid, where did that Youkai come from?" Inuyasha asked. He also felt the massive Youkai coming from Yuri.

"Youkai? Owh, you mean my maryoku. You can only sense it when I use it. But it's quite unstable, as you might have noticed. I sometimes have difficulty controlling it. I wouldn't ever want to hurt you Kagome, sorry for that." Yuri said. His soul had took over once again. It didn't happen often anymore, but when he was really upset his maryoku still set lose.

"You can't control it Yuri? Why is that?" Kagome asked. She was worried about her friend. She had seen what happened when Inuyasha lost control, which never was good.

"Well, I can control it Kagome. But when I get really upset, my maryoku takes over. Though I never killed somebody till now. I always try to avoid conflict. My advisors got annoyed with me in the start, when I told them not to take up arms against humans."

"Against humans? Why would you want that?" Kagome asked. It didn't make any sense. If all the demons in Yuri's kingdom where like Yuri, they were the same as humans right?

"Because humans were afraid of Mazoku. When I first arrived I immediately got attacked by some villagers." Yuri said.

"Why would they attack you?" Miroku asked. Even as a monk, he found it extraordinary that somebody that usually didn't emit Youkai would get attacked immediately. Besides: the boy looked human, even more then Inuyasha or Shippou.

"Cuz of my hair and eye color. Black means you are a soukoku, which humans equaled with very dangerous. So when I arrived, they thought I was going to raid their village. They wouldn't do the same now, because I made alliances with a lot of human countries." Yuri said. "But aren't demons attacked over here?"

"Only the demons that make problems. They usually get killed by villagers, or by people that are hired to kill them. There are even demons that exterminate other demons." Kagome said. Then she sensed two Shikon fragments coming their way. She recognized the fragments as Kouga's, and didn't tense because of that. Inuyasha smelled Koga, and he did tense. Why did the wolf boy have to come now?

_So, what are your thoughts? I love reading reviews, so if you like it or hate it, I'd like to know _


	4. Kouga

_I just reread the whole story and found some mistakes. I also noticed the shortness of my chapters. Really sorry about that, I'll try to do better from now on._

_Thanks to Full Moon Howl and ELENIOFME for the wonderful reviews. They really made my day _

Yuri, not knowing why Inuyasha tensed, was wondering when Kagome had learned to use the bow and arrow. He knew she couldn't use them before, so why could she use them now? He shortly got interrupted in his thoughts because Koga came in view. Or actually: he saw a whirlwind heading their way. He tried to get down and take Kagome with him, but she was smiling at the whirlwind. A moment later the whirlwind dissolved to show a guy with wolf ears and tail.

"Yo Kagome. Hey dog." Koga said. "I smelled Naraku, but he doesn't seem to be here anymore."

"Hi Koga." Kagome said, "Naraku just went away. Besides: shouldn't you be more careful? Naraku also wants your jewel shards you know?"

"He won't get me, I'm much faster than him." Koga said. He then noticed the new guy in Kagome's party. "Hey, who's the human?" He said.

"Koga, this is Yuri, one of my best friends." Kagome said. "He's also from my time. Inuyasha dragged him along when he came to get me earlier today." Koga wasn't too happy with this news. He already let the dog be with Kagome most of the time, but to have another guy near her, even if he was a friend of hers, was too much for him. He rushed over to Kagome and picked her up. After that he started running with her, Kagome to surprised to say anything.

Yuri saw Koga running, taking Kagome on the way and disappear again. Inuyasha soon started shouting, and if not for Sango and Miroku, he would have followed immediately.

"Why did that guy take Kagome with him?" Yuri asked.

"He probably saw you as a tread. He allows Inuyasha with Kagome because Inuyasha's strong enough to protect her, but you were a thread to him." Sango answered. Miroku was a bit surprised by Sango's insight. He hadn't noticed Koga's behavior around Kagome at all. Not that it was a big surprise, seeing how he asked all the women he met if they would carry his baby.

"That mud had better keep her in one piece." Inuyasha said. "He was the one that decided Kagome should marry him when he met her. And if I recall correctly, he kidnapped her back then." Yuri was surprised by this news. Kagome also had a fiancé? Well, she did have a guy, but why wasn't she with him? From the conversation Yuri understood Kagome was usually with Inuyasha.

"Kagome never agreed to the arrangement." Sango said, apparently noticing Yuri's confusion. "She loves somebody else, and Koga knows that very well." Yuri wondered who it was Kagome loved… Or even more important, why Sango knew more about Kagome then he did. Though of course, Kagome didn't know everything about him either. He hadn't even told her he was engaged yet.

"Well, let's not stand around. Kagome-san is waiting for us. Inuyasha, you can find her right?" Miroku said. He didn't like the girl being with Koga any more then Inuyasha did. He only restrained Inuyasha because he knew they wouldn't be able to find Kagome without him.

"Of course I can. But how do we take him," he glared at Yuri at the him, "with us? I don't suppose Kilala can carry all three of you right?" Yuri didn't understand what he was talking about. How could Inuyasha be able to find Kagome, and Kilala was just a little cat. Okay, she had two tails, but she wouldn't be able to carry even one of them.

"You can carry one of us Inuyasha. Shippou can come on Kilala's back, along with two of us." Sango said.

"Ano, Kilala is just a little cat. How can she possible carry two of us and the little boy?" Yuri asked. It didn't make any sense to him. He then saw the giant cat creature that had caught him more early kneel before Sango. Sango got on the back of Kilala, looking at Yuri in the hope he understood now. "Wait, the giant cat is Kilala?"

"That's right Yuri. She is a transforming demon and one of my best friends." Sango said. Inuyasha then sighed.

"I'll carry Yuri, cuz otherwise Kagome will probably get mad at me. She only went away because Kikyou came by." Inuyasha said. The others hadn't know Kikyou had come by, but it did explain why Kagome had gone home so soon. She had looked rather depressed when she left.

"So you were a dick to her again ey Inuyasha?" Shippou asked. Being a child made him more direct then the others. That and he loved to piss of Inuyasha. He already was safely on Kilala's back, right in front of Sango, so he knew Inuyasha couldn't do anything to him at this moment. And when he could try to get revenge at Shippou Kagome would be there. She never let Inuyasha bully here, much to the hanyou's dislike. But instead of going against him Inuyasha just looked sad.

"Yeah, I did make her mad again. But she did do some healing on Kikyou before she left us alone. After that I heard from you guys she had gone home. I just don't get why she got so upset." Inuyasha said. After that he bent down to get Kagome's scent. "Hop on Yuri, we can still catch up to the mud."

Yuri had figured who Kagome liked. But he didn't know who Kikyou was, or why Kagome would get sad. He saw Inuyasha looking impatient to him, offering his back to him.

"Ehm… if you don't mind, I prefer a horse." Yuri said, hoping he wouldn't make the guy mad.

"Horses really aren't useful at all in the forest." Inuyasha said.

"But why do you use Kilala then?" Yuri retorted. Sure, a cat was more flexible then a horse, but Kilala still wasn't made for forests in her big form.

"Kilala won't be running. She'll fly directly above us." Inuyasha answered. Yuri could see he was getting impatient and decided to go along with his back. He felt like a little boy again. When he was on Inuyasha's back the group began moving. Kilala took the air while Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent. Yuri just hoped Inuyasha would evade trees…

_So, what do you think of this chap? Reviewers get cookies :D_


	5. Engagements!

_Well, another chapter. I wrote this at 1:33, so it might be OOC here and there, but I'll revise it asap. Also a quick update this time, I just had to write this while it was still fresh. _

_And thanks to Full Moon Howl for another wonderful review, you really make my day with them :D_

Inuyasha ran faster than any of the horses Yuri had ever been on. He still didn't like the idea of a piggyback ride, but Inuyasha didn't make him hit any trees, so he got over it.

"We're almost there Sango. Can you see them already?" Inuyasha yelled to the sky. Yuri wondered where he kept all that air. And by now he also wondered why he didn't use his maryoku to fly alongside Sango. Well, he didn't want to be mistaken for a bad demon… but still, he didn't need a piggyback ride.

"There's a camp a bit further. I can't see Kagome from here, but I think that's our best bet at this point." Sango replied. A few minutes later Yuri could also see the camp.

"Koga, why did you take me with you? What's up with you?" Yuri heard Kagome say.

"I'm already letting the dog close to you Kagome, do you think I'll let you be close to more guys while you're going to be my wife?" Koga replied.

"I won't marry you Koga. And besides, Miroku is also with me all the time." Kagome said.

"Well, Miroku's just a plain pervert. No person is safe, but the dog can protect you from him." Koga replied.

"That's not nice to say Koga. I am just hoping to safe my line." Miroku said. Kilala had just landed and he stepped of her back. Yuri also quickly got of Inuyasha's back.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me you were engaged?" Yuri said. Kagome looked at him as if he was crazy. Yuri, however, noted that Koga was about to take her with him again. Apparently Koga didn't like the idea of Kagome being near her group very much_ (_o_mg, Yuri is so naïve, he just doesn't notice Koga feels threatened… well, maybe because he loves Wolfram already he doesn't understand XD)_. "No you don't Koga." He called, while gripping his maryoku. He formed a shield around Kagome, so Koga wouldn't be able to take her with him again.

"I'm not engaged. Where do you get that i…" Kagome started, before sensing the Youkai all around her. Inuyasha also sensed it, and tried to get to Kagome.

"What the… Who is doing this?" Inuyasha said. "Whoever it is, stop it."

"I won't stop until Koga calms down." Yuri said. "I don't know what he has against you guys, but taking Kagome with him again shouldn't be happening." Koga narrowed his eyes. So, Kagome's friend possessed an impressive amount of Youkai. And he could manipulate it into a barrier.

"Are you one of Naraku's henchman? One of his alternate body's?" Koga asked. He didn't trust the boy at all anymore. The only one capable of making shields this strong was Naraku.

"One of Naraku's alternate body's?" Yuri asked surprised.

"Koga, stop it!" Kagome yelled. "Yuri, you too. Lower this shield or I will break it." Yuri looked surprised, but listened to Kagome. Inuyasha was close enough now to keep her away from Koga, so she wouldn't disappear again. "And like I was trying to say: where do you get the idea from that I'm engaged?"

"Well, isn't Koga your fiancé? That's what I heard anyway." Yuri answered. "I know what it is to be surprised by an engagement. My engagement to Wolfram also was awkward and happened before I knew any of the habits of Shin Makoku." Koga perked up when he heard Yuri already was engaged. Though Wolfram was a strange name for a girl, at least he wouldn't be a tread for him and Kagome. Only the dog was a obstacle, but he knew Kagome would never want a DOG as a husband, so he was set. Kagome had completely different thoughts. Yuri had gotten engaged in Shin Makoku, bit hadn't said a thing to her. She hoped the girl was good enough for him. But seeing as he spoke her name with love, she should be good enough.

"FYI, Koga isn't my fiancé. If you really wanna know, I'm… single at the moment." Kagome did hesitate a bit at the statement single. This was mostly because she knew Inuyasha's feelings over Kikyou. If he didn't feel anything for her, Kagome and Inuyasha would definitely be an item. Her words did hurt Koga though. He decided not to go against her though, she would be his eventually. After all, the dog already had somebody special to him.

"Well, let's go on everybody. We still need to find the Shikon no Tama shards before Naraku does. Smell ya later mud." Inuyasha said before offering Kagome his back. Koga turned around and went away. For now he would let them all be.

"Wait Inuyasha... How does Yuri travel? Kilala can't carry Miroku, Sango and Yuri. And you can't carry two persons at once." Kagome said.

"Don't worry Kagome. Though I traveled here on Inuyasha's back, my maryoku should be strong enough to keep up with you through the air. I'll just go alongside Kilala and see you when we land." Yuri was confident his maryoku was strong enough for this.

"Why didn't you do so earlier? Then I wouldn't have had to let you ride on my back. And why did you ask for a horse if you could do that in the first place?" Inuyasha asked, clearly annoyed at Yuri.

"Well, maryoku isn't made for travel. I just happen to have enough to be able to do this, but I usually travel on Ao, my horse. It's easier and less tiring. Using maryoku like that makes you exhausted, the first time I floated with it I slept for two days straight." Yuri said. It wasn't the complete truth, he just didn't think about his maryoku because nobody else could travel that way. Besides, it was hard to use maryoku in human countries, even for him. The explanation wasn't enough for Inuyasha though.

"You should have thought of it first. Always look at where you are before going on peoples backs." Inuyasha said grumpily.

"Inuyasha, don't be rude." Kagome said, while climbing off his back. She thought they would be stuck here for a while. When Inuyasha just said 'che' Kagome got mad. "Osuwari!" She said. Yuri's eyes popped open when Inuyasha suddenly fell to the ground. Did Inuyasha trip over something?

"What'd you do that for Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. They then heard a smile.

"Seems like you became a good pet for her Inuyasha." A guy in white said. With him were a little girl and a small green guy. "I always knew Tetsaiga was in the wrong hands with you. I've come to collect it."

_Yay, another chapter done. And shesshoumaru makes an entrance. He's my favorite villain (can you even call him that?) in the Inuyasha series. Please review ^^_

_Sorry if things don't make any sense. If you have any questions, plz ask them _


	6. Fragments

_Hi again all. Another chapter done, for which I'm glad. Thank you for reading this fanfic _

_Also many thanks to Full Moon Howl for another wonderful review. And don't worry about the speed, I just want to get everyone introduced at this moment, so see all the chapters till this point as an introduction. The main plot will start in this chap, so hope you enjoy _

Yuri looked from the newcomer to Inuyasha. There seemed to be some tension between the two guys.

"Ehm Yuri, this is Sheshoumaru. He is Inuyasha's older brother and a full-fledged Youkai." Kagome said. Meanwhile Inuyasha was talking angrily at his older brother. To Yuri it seemed very strange. Sure, he fought with Shori all the time, but he never would call his brother somebody's pet… While pondering about this Inuyasha and Sheshoumaru started to fight.

"Stop it Inuyasha." Kagome yelled to him.

"Sheshoumaru-sama, shouldn't you stop fighting with your little brother? You do remember why you came here originally right?" The green guy said. "Though I do understand what a pain your brother is, but please, we need him now." His pleading worked. Sheshoumaru stopped fighting Inuyasha by giving him a heavy hit.

"You're right Jaken. For now my little brother may live." Sheshoumaru said. "I have some information for your group Inuyasha." Sheshoumaru said Inuyasha's name with such distaste that Yuri got mad.

"How can you hate your brother that much? Brothers can be annoying, but you should never want to kill them." Yuri said. Sheshoumaru then looked at him, as if he just noticed him.

"I don't need to explain myself for a mere human. It's already a distaste my little brothers a hanyou, without having to be questioned by a stinking human." Sheshoumaru said.

"Tough talk, even though you have a human girl in your party." Inuyasha said. "Besides, the kid isn't a human, but a demon. Quite a powerful one at that to. But what kind of information do you have? Spit it out Sheshoumaru!"

"The kids a demon? Well, I'll just let it go for now, I can always kill him later. And yes, Rin is part of my team, but she's different." Sheshoumaru said. "As for the information: it seems there are seven more fragments to the east. Naraku doesn't have them yet, because some powerful demons got a hold of them. I can't fight them off without the Tetsaiga, so I came to get it."

"You'll never get the Tetsaiga. But if there are fragments to the east we will go there." Inuyasha said. Yuri still didn't know what the Tetsaiga was. He just knew it was something they both wanted to have. "Besides, you already have the Tenseiga right? Isn't one sword enough for you?"

"You know as well as I do the Tenseiga only heals. I can't finish of the demons with it. I need the Tetsaiga for that." Sheshoumaru said. Yuri now knew what the Tetsaiga was, the sword that got bigger when pulled. "But you may go and get the shards. I don't care about them very much, I just want to see Naraku death. After that I can always get the jewel for myself and kill you." After that Sheshoumaru turned away, with Rin and Jaken following him.

"Let's go east then Inuyasha. Owh, but first we'll need to get Yuri home." Kagome said. Yuri got confused at this statement. He had thought Kagome would want to take him with her.

"Can't I come with you Kagome? I would like to see more of this time." Yuri said. This wasn't his only reason though. He didn't want Kagome to get hurt, so he would see if Inuyasha didn't hurt her. He could take her to Shin Makoku otherwise. She probably couldn't get back to earth from there without his help.

"Are you sure Yuri? This will be dangerous. If you decide to come along you will have to fight." Kagome said. She doubted Yuri would be able to harm any other creature, even if he was under attack. He had attacked Naraku though, so it should be okay if he came along.

"Can't you just ask the fragments back from the demons?" Yuri asked. When looking at the faces of the others he knew the answer. "Well, I don't quite get why everyone wants it, but if I need to fight I will. I can handle myself in a fight, so don't worry okay?" He saw Kagome nod. Apparently he had won the argument and could come along.

"Okay then, let's go and collect some more fragments before Naraku does so. It would be a miracle if he hasn't found out about the fragments yet, so we should hurry." Kagome said. She was really worried, not only were there seven fragments at the same point, but now she had to worry about her best friend as well. She had seen Yuri can handle himself in a fight, but what if the Youkai he possessed got out of his control again? They would have to fight him then, she decided. Sango and Miroku could probably handle that, so that she and Inuyasha could focus on the fragments.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Sango asked. She also had doubts about Yuri.

"Yes Sango. Yuri can come along. Let's go." Kagome said, while climbing onto Inuyasha's back. Yuri collected and released enough maryoku to be able to float while Sango and Miroku got on Kilala's back. Shippou then jumped on Inuyasha, much to Inuyasha's annoyance, before they set off to the east.

_Well, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed reading it till this point. Please review, cuz I love reviews :D_


	7. New moon

_Hi all, sorry for the wait. My RL just got really busy and I didn't have a lot of time to write._

_Thanks FullMoonHowl and __iloveskkmforeva-welshchick_ _ for the wonderful reviews. Also thanks to everyone that subscribed to this story, I love all of you._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or Inuyasha, but I still wish I did._

Yuri started to wonder how far they would travel. When they begun it was late in the morning, but now it was already nighttime.

"Sango, come down. We're going to camp out here." Kagome's voice said. It was quite a dense forest, and they couldn't really see where Kagome was. Sango had explained Kilala followed Inuyasha's scent. Though Yuri didn't know how the cat could notice Inuyasha's scent in the air, they had indeed stayed close to Inuyasha and Kagome. As they descended, Yuri saw a small campfire burning. When his feet touched the ground again, he felt how much maryoku he had used.

"Is see you already set up camp Kagome-chan." Miroku said. Yuri looked beside him and saw that Sango was descending Kilala while Miroku watched Kagome work.

"Is there anything I can do Kagome?" Yuri asked, not liking it to see her do the work. Besides, there weren't any tents yet, so Miroku must be mistaken about the camp being ready.

"No thank you Yuri. Inuyasha is gathering food already, and all that needs to be done is keep the fire up." Kagome said. Yuri looked around once more, thinking he might have missed the tents. When Kagome watched him looking she smiled, as if to herself. "Not what you're used to Yuri? As a king you probably don't have to worry about sleeping outside of taverns and the likes."

Yuri blinked when Kagome said this. "No," he said, "it's just that I'm not used to sleeping without a tent or something like it. I don't see tents, but you've probably hidden them."

At his explanation Kagome laughed out loud. "Yuri, did you see a lot of stuff with us or something? Carrying tents would only slow down our movement, while we have to be as quickly as possible. We sleep out in the open." Kagome then regarded the fire again. Yuri cursed himself under his breath, as he should have noticed the light packing everyone had. They seemed to have little more than a weapon and the clothes they were wearing. He had to remind himself that Kagome and the others weren't lords, and didn't have the luck to be surrounded by people that followed their every whim.

"Kagome, I have some food with me." Inuyasha said when he returned. Looking at him Yuri saw his hair had changed and his dog ears weren't there anymore. Yuri only noticed who Inuyasha was because of his clothes.

"It's new moon already Inuyasha? Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome said _(yes, I know Inuyasha loses his strength during the day, and his ears during the night… and that Kagome always know which time it is, but he can keep quiet about it for once right? And Kagome can forget it right? Come on, give me some slack :S)_. Yuri heard the accusation in Kagome's voice. He didn't understand why Kagome would mind the new moon so much. Sure, it made the night darker, but that was it right?

"Because I wanted to continue traveling as soon as possible. Now that we have Sheshoumaru's announcement about these fragments, I didn't want to linger too much. I knew you would never consider traveling if you knew tonight was a new moon." Inuyasha answered.

"Of course we would stay at the village for one more night Inuyasha. I remember the new moon where you got poisoned and another where I almost got eaten alive by a demon. That could have been prevented if we had stayed in the village. The villagers know how to defend themselves against demons, and Kaede-sama would never allow harm to happen to us." Kagome retorted. Yuri got more confused by the minute.

"Ano, what is wrong with the new moon? Loose from the fact it makes it nearly impossible to see anything." Yuri asked.

"Inuyasha becomes human on the new moon, and with that is vulnerable. He isn't able to use the Tetsaiga with the full moon, and usually we stay hidden the whole night. This isn't a hiding place though." Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a really mad expression. Yuri could only describe her expression as a furious one. But if he looked close enough he could see the concern and worry in her face. She really did love Inuyasha, and seemed really upset about this being human thing. Yuri decided to concentrate and try to locate the maryoku of Inuyasha. Though here they called it Youkai, it should be the same. When he scanned Inuyasha for his maryoku, he found nothing though. But when he scanned earlier on the day, Inuyasha had possessed maryoku. Yuri frowned as he realized Inuyasha was now basically defenseless. No wonder Kagome seemed so mad at him.

"Well, let's not ponder over it for too long Kagome. Let's rest for the night, then we can travel again tomorrow. If we all keep watch, it shouldn't be a problem." Sango said. She probably sensed the tenseness of Kagome, or this wasn't the first time the two had fought. Yuri pondered over this while the others decided who should hold watch. Deep in thought, he suddenly heard arguing. When he started to listen to the conversation again, he realized Inuyasha also wanted a watch.

_Well, another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it _

_And one more thing: every reviewer gets a puppy __only when they buy one themselves though._


	8. A late conversation

_Okay, a bit faster update this time. Hopefully I can remain in a nice pace._

_Thanks FullMoonHowl and iloveskkmforeva-welshchick_ _for the wonderful reviews. Also thanks to everyone that subscribed to this story, I love all of you._

_Disclaimer: _

_Yuri: Why do you get to make the disclaimer Termia?_

_Termia: Because I'm writing it?_

_Yuri: Termia doesn't own Inuyasha or Kyou kara maou, but keeps writing. I really should tell Kagome about this…_

_Termia: Wait, Yuri? ~watches Yuri walk away quickly and follows him, trying to stop him~_

_Okay… I had to try that lol._

Yuri understood that Inuyasha wanted a watch, but it was too dangerous for him. Without his powers, Inuyasha was probably equal to a human. Yuri didn't quite get why Inuyasha lost his powers, but it was clear he lost them. The new moon seemed to have something to do with it.

"I can take a guard together with Inuyasha." Yuri said, hoping to get a chance to talk to the guy. He wanted to know how safe Kagome was in this time, and Inuyasha seemed his best bet to talk to.

Meanwhile, in a whole different world

Wolfram paced restlessly. Yuri had said he had to study on Earth, but would be back soon. It had already been more than a week since Yuri had left. Wolfram knew Yuri had warmed up to him, but he couldn't trust the cheater.

"That wimp knows he shouldn't be playing around. ARGH, I should have gone with him to Earth. It's just that Geika said I shouldn't follow him this time." Wolfram stopped pacing. "That's it! That wimp is cheating on me with Geika. When he gets back here…."

Back to the inu world where Yuri isn't aware Wolfram thinks he's cheating with Murata… poor guy

The whole group stared at Yuri like he had gone mad. Yuri wondered if they didn't trust him.

"Sure Yuri, you can keep watch with Inuyasha. That should make sure he doesn't get in any unnecessary fights during this night." Kagome said. "I will take the first watch. Yuri, you and Inuyasha take the second watch. Miroku takes the third watch, and Sango the last one. That way we should all be able to get enough sleep."

"Kagome, you can't be thinking to keep watch on your own. You're a normal human girl. I can't let you keep watch by yourself, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." Yuri said. He stared at her, afraid of everything that could happen to her. She met his gaze levelly.

"I don't think I ever said I was a normal human. I'm a miko, a priestess with the power to purify demons. If I encounter a demon, I shoot an arrow with purifying powers to them. Besides, it isn't like this is the first time I would be in danger. This era is full of dangers, even for those that stay at home all the time." Kagome said calmly. Yuri shuddered when he heard the warning in her words. He guessed she meant she could kill him with an arrow, same as all the other demons. Yet she traveled with demons, and that guy that let himself be possessed apparently followed her for the shards she carried. This world was full of dangers, and Kagome had adapted to them. He sighed and gave in. She would keep watch, no matter what he said.

"Good, now that that's taken care of, let's try and get some sleep." Kagome said, recognizing that Yuri gave in. Yuri saw everyone lying down, and decided to follow suit. When he looked again he saw Kagome was sitting with her gaze steady. She was really going to keep watch. He wondered how she could be so confident in her powers.

Meanwhile, at Shin Mazoku

Wolfram walked out of his room, determined to ask Ulrike if something was happening on Earth. Before he could get far though, he saw Conrad coming his way in a hurry. He wondered what Conrad was doing over here, while he should be training soldiers right now.

"Wolfram, good that I found you. Ulrike has sent word to us that she wishes to speak to you soon. It seems like Heika is coming back soon." Wolfram was excited when he heard this, but he saw the frown of concern in Conrad's eyes. Conrad was only concerned when Yuri was in trouble. Wolfram signed out of concern. What had that wimp done this time?

"Wolfram, Conrad, thanks for coming so soon after the summon. Heika has disappeared from our view earlier today. We know he isn't on Earth anymore, and we also know he isn't in Shin Makoku. Shinnou and myself are going to attempt to summon him."

Concern flooded over Wolfram. What had Yuri gotten into this time?

And back to the inu crew, with poor Yuri still oblivious to the fuss he has caused.

"Yuri, wake up, time for your shift." Yuri blinked as Kagome went on to wake Inuyasha. He wondered when he had fallen to sleep. Getting rid of the sleep, he sat up and looked around. The fire was still going strong, and he wondered how it could still be so strong. Then he realized Kagome had kept it going.

"You keep watch of that side, while I watch this side, understood boy?" Inuyasha said to him, with a hint of annoyance. Apparently he was still mad about the piggyback ride earlier, or agitated at something else. He decided to keep watch before trying to talk to him. About half an hour later Yuri had gathered the courage to start a conversation.

"Inuyasha, do you mind talking to me?" He asked.

"What would you want to talk about boy? I don't think we have any interest that is the same." Inuyasha replied. Yuri gulped, but then realized Inuyasha didn't cut of the conversation. Maybe he did want to talk, but was just too shy to start the conversation.

"Is Kagome safe here?" Yuri asked.

"Of course she is." Inuyasha said. "She only came close to dying once, and that wa…"

"SHE DID WHAT?" Yuri shouted. He immediately realized his voice was to loud. "How could she still come here when she almost died once already?" He continued, a bit softer. The others hadn't awoken at his earlier shout, he saw.

"It is her job to guard the Shikon no Tama, and she broke it. It's only fair she stays here till the jewel is whole again." Inuyasha replied. Yuri got mad about this, and felt his maryoku flair. Kagome meant nothing to Inuyasha, as far as Yuri could see. Why did she stay with him when this was the obvious truth? When they got back to their own time, he would take her with him to Shin Makoku. There she would be safe of demons, and certainly not face death again.

"Of course, that seems a logical explanation." Yuri said, trying his best to keep the anger out of his voice.

"I just hope she never gets in that situation again." Inuyasha murmured, so quietly Yuri thought he imagined it. Of course he did, he said to himself, Kagome means nothing to Inuyasha. He just wished that Inuyasha would say that.

_Well, with Yuri angry, a summoning ritual coming up and Inuyasha admitting he cares for Kagome, what will happen next? _

_Please review, as I give free chapters for this story with more reviews_ ;)


	9. Determination

_Another chapter done, and hopefully you will all like it._

_Thanks FullMoonHowl and __iloveskkmforeva-welshchick__ for another wonderful review. I'm really glad to have such dedicated readers that also take time to review _

_Disclaimer: I've checked, but it seems I still don't own any of the stories I use in this fic… So both Inuyasha and Kyou kara maou aren't mine… ~sigh~_

Kagome lay as silent as possible. Yuri and Inuyasha probably thought she was asleep, but how could she when her best friend was keeping watch. Usually she would just let Inuyasha watch over him, but with Inuyasha's power gone, he was of no use. She would keep watch alongside them. She had felt Yuri's youkai flare when Inuyasha told him about the danger she had been in, but he regained control quickly. His youkai was remarkably big, even when he was supposed to be a demon king. She wondered how long it would take before he lost control of it altogether, hopefully it wouldn't be like the last time Inuyasha had lost control and became all demon.

"At least all is quiet tonight." Inuyasha said. Kagome had heard the last words he said, and was happy he thought of her wellbeing. Well, of course he did, she was the only one that could sense the jewel shards. That probably was his main reason to be concerned about her. She loved him, but he couldn't love her with Kikyou in his mind all the time. She sighed, hoping the boys didn't catch her being awake…

Yuri was pondering over what he had heard, and how he could best take Kagome with him to Shin Makoku. The easiest way would be through a bathtub, but Kagome would never enter a bath with him. Not anymore at least. They had done so often when they were kids, but growing up made them awkward around one another. He agreed with Inuyasha though, all was quiet, lose from some snoring from Miroku. He tensed when he sensed some powerful maryoku coming his way. The moment he felt it Kagome had stood up.

"What is that power?" Yuri said.

"Jewel shards." Kagome said while waking up Miroku and Sango. "Wait, you can sense it?"

"I just feel some powerful maryoku coming this way. So that is what a jewel shard feels like?" Yuri continued. He wondered how they could ever beat a demon that was so powerful.

"This is what a few jewel shards feel like. I can sense three jewel shards heading our way fast." Kagome said. "And we're still nowhere near dawn."

Yuri wondered what dawn had to do with anything. Then he realized something else. "Kagome, aren't you up way to fast?" He asked. Kagome looked at him thoughtfully and then answered.

"I didn't go to sleep Yuri, I kept watch alongside you and Inuyasha."

"You did WHAT? Why didn't you go to sleep Kagome?" Yuri said in slight horror. Without enough sleep Kagome would only get sick. And there probably wasn't very advanced medicine in this era. He could heal her with his maryoku, but he wasn't very skilled at it. If she got really sick though, they probably would return earlier.

"I didn't sleep because I couldn't catch any sleep yet. I don't fall asleep really quickly Yuri." Kagome said. Yuri knew immediately that she was lying. The moment Kagome lied down and let herself go to sleep, she would sleep. She had kept herself awake for some reason. More time to think about it was none existent however, as the strong maryoku reached the camp _(okay, just to make this clear, Yuri sees youkai as maryoku, so it depends on the point of view which of the two you get. If it's maryoku the pov is Yuri's, otherwise it's one of the inu gang, just so people don't start wondering… for which I'm probably already late XD)_. One demon came in view.

"He has absorbed three fragments." Kagome stated. Yuri wondered how she knew how much fragments the demon had.

"Three huh? That means he's quite powerful now. Let's take him down quickly and reclaim the fragments." Inuyasha said.

"Wait, I didn't came to fight." The demon said before they could start attacking. "Some weirdo just came and killed four of us. The other two gave their fragments to me and I ran as quickly as possible."

"A weirdo came and killed four of you? Do you know what he looks like?" Kagome said. Yuri was surprised to see she used diplomacy before fighting. The Mazoku could learn a lot from her behavior.

"Yes, though he is already well known under demons. His names Naraku." The demon continued. "Your group is also being spoken about. You are the guys that keep fighting him aren't you? I had hoped you would take the fragments of my hands. That way Naraku won't have a problem with me anymore. I don't want to die." After the demon said that he threw three pink pieces towards Kagome. She caught them and examined them closely. Yuri felt the maryoku of the demon grow weaker very quickly. Kagome nodded once.

"Go demon, but make sure you don't encounter Naraku. He will kill you, even without the fragments." Kagome said. After that she concentrated on the three pieces. Yuri noticed a moment later the three pieces had become one. The demon turned on his heels and ran away.

"I'm glad he didn't want to fight. Can you imagine how strong he would be with those three fragments inside his body?" Miroku said.

"I can, and I'm really happy he didn't want to fight us. We're not at full strength, and it would have been hard to defeat him." Kagome said, before releasing a sigh. "Anyway, let's try to get some more rest. Tomorrow we will return to the village so I can take Yuri home. Then it's time to hunt Naraku down."

Yuri almost denied to returning. Then he realized this would be his best bet at getting Kagome to Shin Mazoku. All he needed to get her with him was a bit of water after all…

_Yeah I know, I was planning for a fight… but I think this will be more interesting. Besides: Naraku will always be a threat to the Inuyasha crew, and they will have to fight him some day. _

_As always, please review, as I love reading them. All reviewers get their name at the next chapter! So review soon :D_


	10. A long walk

_Pfew, another chapter down the drain. I would have written last night, if I weren't totally busted from my first driving lesson. But here you go ^^_

_Thanks to FullMoonHowl and __iloveskkmforeva-welshchick__ for your wonderful reviews. You guys rock ^^_

_Disclaimer: As much as I'd like, I don't own anything except the idea of this single story… Why don't I own anything _

The night was quiet after the single demon. Yuri woke the next morning with a new determination. He was sure he could get Kagome to Shin Makoku, if he'd just found some water.

"Let's go all. The sooner we get Yuri to our time, the sooner we can hunt down Naraku." Kagome said. Yuri frowned when he heard her talking about killing so easily. This wasn't the Kagome he knew. This era certainly was dangerous, if it could make the violence hater Kagome into a killer. The group started moving back. Much to Yuri's surprise they walked slowly. Almost as if this were a fieldtrip. So far all he had seen was rushing from point A to point B, taking no breaks.

"Why are we traveling so slowly Kagome?" Yuri asked. He wondered if maybe they were holding back on his account.

"We're in not a big hurry Yuri. Yesterday we had to rush to get to the demons before Naraku did, but now we have no time-limit." Kagome said. Inuyasha made a small growl. "Inuyasha tends to disagree with me about that, but as he rarely sleeps in the night of the new moon, he needs his rest now."

Yuri chuckled at that. So the guy had a weakness. He didn't like being human too much. Well, Yuri wouldn't like not being a Mazoku anymore either, so he could relate a bit to Inuyasha.

"And here I was thinking you were holding back on my account. The mistakes people can make." Yuri said while laughing. He really liked the idea of Inuyasha not sleeping. He knew this was wrong of him, but if the guy let Kagome come close to death once before, he deserved it. When he thought about it he realized he was not himself at all. He didn't gloat over other peoples weaknesses.. He decided this era was very bad for all humans. Kagome had learned to kill things, he gloated about other people's weaknesses. He had to return to himself soon, before he lost himself.

Around noon they came across a body.

"So Naraku caught up to him anyway. I wonder why he didn't attack us though." Kagome said. Yuri noted that it was the demon of the last night. He had trouble not throwing up. "Easy Yuri, keep breathing. Look away from the body and get even breaths. That's it, come with me now, easy." While Kagome guided him away from the body Yuri wondered how she could not have the same problem. Then he realized she would not be unfamiliar to the death anymore.

"Don't worry Yuri, I was the same when I saw my first corpse. I thought it was so shocking that the thing in front of me had once been alive, even if it had attacked me. That was the time I met Inuyasha by the way. The demon that pulled me to this age was the first one I saw death. But after a while it became easier. Are you okay?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, just shocked. How can anybody kill so mercilessly?" Yuri said. When he thought back of the body, he almost threw up again. He took some deep breaths to calm his stomach once more.

"It's because Naraku doesn't have a heart Yuri. He would do the same to everyone if he'd had a chance. That's why it's important to get all the jewel shards before him." Kagome said. The others of the group then came to join her.

"I've took care of the body Kagome. He won't get mauled any further." Miroku said. Yuri wondered how he had time to dig a grave so soon.

"Are you okay? Wasn't your rift wounded Miroku? You know you shouldn't open it till you're fully healed." Kagome said.

"What rift? What are you talking about Kagome?" Yuri said.

"Miroku has a black hole in his right hand. He uses it quite regularly to defeat demons. It's just that one day the rift will swallow him whole. Before that day comes we have to kill Naraku." Kagome said. Yuri shuddered. He realized Kagome had two demons, one black hole dude and a girl in the party _(wait, what of Kilala? Doesn't she count Yuri? Or is it Shippou you're forgetting… Really now…)_. And still she got in danger often. Couldn't they just kill all the demons without her? He then remembered Inuyasha's words: 'She broke the jewel, isn't it fair to let her repair it as well?'. So Kagome went with them just to recover a debt. Thinking about this made Yuri completely angry again. He just barely hold his maryoku under control.

"Yuri, are you okay?" Kagome asked. Yuri wondered if she was talking about having seen the body. Then he realized his maryoku was out a bit, and Kagome could obviously sense that.

"Don't worry, I have it under control. I will push it away again." Yuri said, while letting his maryoku disappear again. It was way harder to do then usually, though that wasn't strange. His maryoku was always harder to control when he was angry about something.

"Are you sure pushing it away is the best thing Yuri? Won't it just get stronger and one day get out anyway?" Kagome said. Clearly she was very worried.

"Don't worry Kagome. It is always the same strength, even if I suppress it, it won't grow. I only call on my maryoku when I need it." Yuri said. Kagome frowned in concern but didn't say anything else about the matter.

"Let's have a meal and then continue on." Kagome said. The lunch was a quiet event, and afterwards they started to walk again.

_Yes, Yuri was a bit OOC in this one, as he really doesn't gloat about the weakness of others… ah well, forgive me? _

_Please review, as I love reading, and reviews are reading material :D_


	11. The summoning ritual

_Well, here is another chapter. All my reviewers really make me wanna continue writing on this storie, so keep reviewing guys ^^_

_Special thanks to FullMoonHowl, __KallmeKaze Kamikaze_ _ and __iloveskkmforeva-welshchick__ for the reviews. You guys rock for making time to review and say such nice things about my storie _

_Disclaimer: Well, I don't wanna go to court, so I don't own anything._

After the lunch the gang started moving again. Yuri was still thinking about how he would get Kagome to Shin Mazoku. There should be a way to get her near water right?

**Meanwhile in Shin Makoku:**

Wolfram paced around restlessly. Ulrike took a long time to prepare for the summoning ritual, and Wolfram was worried. Yuri was a cheater, so he was probably cheating on him. When Yuri came back Wolfram would have to hear him out for sure. He knew it was wrong to doubt Yuri so much, but he couldn't help it. Even now, the engagement seemed to matter only to Wolfram, even while Yuri proposed to him.

"Don't worry Wolfram. Ulrike will be done soon. Then we can get Heika back to Shin Makoku." Conrad said.

"Ah, you're right Conrad. I'm just worried something might happen while I'm not around." Wolfram said, saying the truth. He was worried Yuri would cheat when he wasn't watching Yuri.

"Ulrike said she would be finished with the preparations in an hour. Heika will be back soon Wolfram." Conrad said. Wolfram then became angry.

"You couldn't have said that immediately? You should have said so first Conrad, then I would have gone to Shinou's castle already." Wolfram said. He then ran away towards the castle. Conrad sighed and thought to himself: Wolfram would never learn to be patient.

**And back with the Inu gang**

They were about halfway to the village now. Kagome had decided they would rest for the night and had cooked a meal. Yuri still wondered where she got all the food from, and how she had managed to make it all edible.

"Yuri, can you help we to clean the pot?" Kagome said.

"Sure Kagome." Yuri followed Kagome to the river nearby. When they got there Yuri felt a familiar pull, though nowadays he made it himself. He knew he was being summoned to Shin Makoku, and thought this would be the best moment to take her with him.

"I hope you will be a good king in the future Yuri." Kagome said. Yuri decided it was now or never, as the pull had gotten quite strong already. He grabbed Kagome's hand while pretending to fall in the water. Once he hit the water he felt himself shift to Shin Makoku. He kept a firm hold on Kagome's hand and added his maryoku to the pull so Kagome would get through without a problem alongside him. After a short while he felt another presence adding his maryoku. He recognized it as Murata's maryoku. Then it was over.

"Heika! We were so worried about you!" Günter said, while hugging Yuri.

"I'm glad to see you as well Günter. But can you please release me? I'm not getting enough air." Yuri said, still not letting go of Kagome's hand. Günter stepped aside so Yuri could breathe again.

"Yuri, you wimp! How could you just disappear! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Wolfram said, also not seeing Kagome at first. But once he got nearer to Yuri, he saw Yuri was holding some girls hand. "YOU CHEATER! How can you cheat on a girl when you already have me?" Yuri, realizing the danger he was in, let go of Kagome's hand.

"Wolfram, relax. Kagome is a childhood friend of mine." Yuri said.

"Yuri, what did you just do? You didn't slip in the water did you?" Kagome said, her voice so quiet that Yuri almost didn't hear her.

"Kagome, you thought I would leave you in danger over there? Inuyasha obviously couldn't protect you. Here at least you are safe." Yuri said.

"Shibuya, you should have told her what you were planning. Kagome obviously is pretty pissed off right now." Murata said. He had felt that Yuri was shifting worlds and tagged along.

"And besides: what do you mean I can't protect her?" Inuyasha said. Yuri looked at him in surprise and wondered how he got here without him noticing.

_Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I was on a holiday last week… and my school has just started. And I really hope you guys didn't think I'd forgotten about the summoning, it's just that Inuyasha tagged along. What will happen? Well, I hope I will find out soon so I can share it with you ^^_

_Also: reviewers get a space at the reviews above each chapter, so it really pays off to review my stories _


	12. Angry words

_Have you been waiting for this chapter? Sorry if you were, I was busy with a different story… and forgot about this one._

_Anyway… Thanks to FullMoonHowl and __iloveskkmforeva-welshchick for their wonderful reviews. The mistake I made in the last chapter (Shin Mazoku instead of Shin Makoku) has been corrected. If you find any more mistakes, please do tell me _

_Disclaimer: don't you guys know this is a FANFICTION site, not a I owe all these stories site? Ahh well… I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or Inuyasha._

"Why did you come along?" Yuri said, angry that he didn't notice Inuyasha in the portal.

"I came along because it seemed you were dragging Kagome into a lake. I tried to get her back. Where are we anyway?" Inuyasha said, just now noticing that they weren't in a forest anymore.

"We're in Shin Makoku, my country." Yuri said, more for Kagome's sake then Inuyasha's.

"YURI, you wimp! Not only a girl but a boy as well? Geika, how could you let this happen?" Wolfram fused.

"Calm down Wolfram. Kagome is a childhood friend of me. Inuyasha wasn't supposed to come along at all." Yuri said, trying to soothe his fiancé.

"Wait, that boy there is Wolfram, your fiancé?" Inuyasha said. Then he started snickering. "And here I thought you were some powerful demon. As if a demon would be the fiancé of a boy." Inuyasha started rolling on the floor.

"Inuyasha, stop laughing." Kagome said, a clear warning in her tone. When Inuyasha didn't stop, Kagome became really mad. "SIT boy. SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT." With each sit, Inuyasha made a splash of water coming up _(Yes, he's still in the fountain)_. Yuri was now watching with mouth wide open.

"Kagome… what's happening?" He asked.

"SIT. Owh, the beads around his neck make sure that Inuyasha listens. Though it isn't really necessary anymore, it's still useful." Kagome said.

"To make sure he listens?" Yuri asked, while Kagome kept saying sit to Inuyasha.

"Well yes. At first all he wanted to do was get the Shikon no Tama for himself, to become a full demon. He probably would have killed me back then if he'd had the chance. But the beads made it impossible for him to attack me, as I am the one with the spell on them." Kagome explained. "By the way Yuri, your fiancé is glaring at you."

"Wolfram, calm down. There is nothing going on between me and Kagome." Yuri said.

"Maybe so, but you took that guy over there along as well." Wolfram said. He was so busy glaring at Yuri that he didn't catch one bit of the conversation. He hadn't even noticed the splashes of water that soaked him now and then.

"And I didn't want him to come at all! I wanted to get Kagome away from him." Yuri said, still not realizing what was wrong with Wolfram. He was still working on the information Kagome had just given him.

"Well, before we start with anything, let's go to the castle to warm up, okay guys?" Murata said.

"Geika is right. Come Heika, this Günter will get you all warmed up. Ah, and for your friends there can get some rooms." Günter said, while guiding the group to Blood Pledge Castle. Kagome had finally cooled down enough to stop saying 'sit' every five seconds to Inuyasha. She now realized she was more angry with Yuri for taking her to Shin Makoku.

"Yuri, me and Inuyasha have to go back soon. We have to find and fight Naraku, to make sure the Shikon no Tama falls in the right hands." Kagome said.

"No Kagome. I'll make sure Inuyasha gets back soon, but I won't have you stay near him." Yuri said. "He clearly can't protect you. Heck, he even wanted to kill you at first. You just admitted that! So what makes you think I will let one of my best friends stay near someone like that?"

"The fact that the best friend can take care of herself. Inuyasha is skilled in the sword, I am skilled in bow and arrow. Sango is a professional demon hunter and Miroku is a priest with a black hole. Do you really think we can't protect ourselves?" Kagome said.

"A demon hunter? You come from a world where demons get hunted?" Günter said.

"Well, they are hunted if they kill innocents." Kagome said. "And I have to say that I didn't originally come from that time. The world is Earth, but the time where Inuyasha and the others come from is 500 years prior to Yuri's and mine."

Outside the castle of Shinnou there was a carriage waiting, along with a few horses. Inuyasha refused to go into the carriage, cuz he liked walking better. Kagome and Yuri went inside the carriage, soon followed by Wolfram, who was murmuring something about a cheater. The rest of the group went by horseback. Murata had murmured about 'change of sitting locations' before getting on Ao's back. Then the group headed to Blood Pledge Castle.

_And that is where I'll head of. I know, not a very long chapter, but I have to get my thoughts straight first. That's my biggest problem tbh, I have so many thoughts, I don't know which thought goes with which story… _

_Well, thanks for reading this chappy __ Please review, as I don't only like writing, but reading is a big hobby of me as well. Cya all in the next chapter _


	13. Inuyasha vs Kagome

_Hi all. Another chapter done, for which I'm glad. I hope you all like it _

_Thanks to FullMoonHowl, Heavenly Chain Slaying Moon and __iloveskkmforeva-welshchick__ for your wonderful reviews. I really love reading them ^^_

After the group arrived at Blood Pledge Castle, Günter walked inside to make room arrangements.

"So this is your castle Yuri?" Kagome asked, sounding normal again. She was still pissed at Yuri, but had to admit the castle looked great.

"Yes it is. This is Blood Pledge Castle." Yuri said. Then a small girl ran out of the castle, right into Yuri's arms.

"Welcome back Yuri." The girl said.

"Ahh, Greta, have you been a good girl?" Yuri asked, hugging the girl.

"Yes Yuri. I've listened to Annisina and put all my attention in Günter's lessons." Greta answered.

"That is my daughter." Yuri said. Then he looked to Kagome. "This is Greta, she is my adopted daughter."

"Really? You already adopted a daughter Yuri?" Kagome said, wondering how long Yuri had been here exactly.

"Yes, Yuri and myself have adopted Greta." Wolfram said.

"Of course. As Yuri's fiancé you both are her fathers." Kagome said. She wasn't quick to judge, but two teenagers as parents seemed a bit strange to her. She wouldn't say anything about it though, as she wouldn't let Yuri know her opinion. "And what a cute girl she is!" Kagome continued.

"Ahh, Greta, this is Kagome. She is one of my oldest friends." Yuri said, completely ignoring Inuyasha, or the fact he had met Greta during her assassination try.

"Nice to meet you Kagome." Greta said. She then looked at Inuyasha. "And who is he Yuri?"

"That is Inuyasha, one of my friends Greta." Kagome said before Yuri could say something hurtful. Inuyasha was already tense, and she knew he would happily kill Yuri at the moment. If there was one thing Inuyasha couldn't stand it were interruptions in the hunt for Naraku, and this seemed like a long one. "And Yuri, me and Inuyasha really have to go back. Naraku won't kill himself, and somebody has to do the job."

"No way Kagome! I won't let you go back to that place." Yuri shouted, making Greta look up in wonder.

"Why are you so mad Yuri?" Greta asked, wondering what could have made her adopted father so mad.

"It's nothing anymore Greta. As long as Kagome's here, there isn't any problem. It's just that Inuyasha should be sent back soon." Yuri said, soothing his daughter.

"Yuri, I won't stay here. I will find a way back to the feudal era. I will cleanse all demons standing in the way if necessary, including you." Kagome said. She let the threat linger for a while before continuing. "I'm traveling in the feudal era for almost a year now. Do you really think I will die from demons after that time? You are my friend Yuri, but you haven't seen me with bow and arrows yet."

"Cleansing demons? What are you talking about?" Wolfram said, while standing closer to Yuri.

"Don't worry Wolfram. I can use a short rest, but in 3 days I will go back. And if Yuri stands in my way then, I will make a problem. Friends or not, I will fight and kill Naraku." Kagome said. Wolfram didn't relax one bit with this statement. Just one thing became clear: she wasn't a love rival for Yuri. Even if Yuri would cheat on him, she would say no to him. He might even come to like Kagome, if she wouldn't threaten Yuri.

"What Kagome? We need to go back." Inuyasha said.

"In case you'd forgotten Inuyasha, I was studying for tests when you came to get me. I came along, we got a new fragment, and I'm getting the rest I wanted." Kagome said, completely forgetting the audience.

"You just left after Kikyou came by. I came to get you so we could continue on." Inuyasha said, ignoring the crowd. He didn't care who listened in on him and Kagome. They argued so often, if they had to hide it, they would get nowhere anymore.

"So just go and complain to Kikyou. Don't bother me every time I go for some rest." Kagome said. She saw Inuyasha was going to go against her. "Don't bother Inuyasha. 3 days, then I will continue with our journey again."

"Is everything okay Kagome?" Yuri asked. He wanted Inuyasha gone, but he didn't like Kagome fighting.

"Yes, don't worry Yuri. Can I have a tour around this castle? I don't have a lot of time in the feudal era to do sightseeing." Kagome said. Yuri relaxed when he saw her calm.

"Sure Kagome." Yuri said. He then stood up, releasing Greta from the forgotten hug.

"You coming as well Inuyasha?" Kagome said. She and Inuyasha argued so often, they could act normal directly after a fight. They just cleared the air during the fight and were human beings afterwards.

"Sure, it's not as if I can make you change your mind. Not now at least." Inuyasha said, knowing he'd lost the fight. Besides, he didn't even know HOW to get back. If anyone would be able to get them back without help it would be Kagome, as she could sense the Shikon jewels. She got pulled towards them, which was the reason she could travel through time. He could travel because he got pulled towards her, but he was unsure if he could go back without her. He'd never tried…

_Sooooo sorry that this chapter was so late. I tried, I really tried, to write sooner, but school was messing with me. Big words like: Projects, deadlines and tests kept coming one after another, and my spare time was just GONE._

_So, what did you think? First reviewer gets a swift reply ^^_


	14. Cherie

_Me: Yay, a new chapter _

_Kagome: Where have you been?_

_Yuri: Yes, we were worried._

_Me: Well, I had some things to do._

_Inuyasha: Whatever, can we do this already? I wanna destroy something._

_Me&Kagome: NO YOU DON'T!_

_Yuri: Termia doesn't own anything, thought I'd just say that._

_Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT_

_Me: Okay… let's start the story_

Kagome looked around the castle. Even though Yuri hadn't agreed with her terms, she knew he wouldn't stop her. The tour around the castle had been wonderful, she could see Yuri really loved this place. Inuyasha had stomped off halfway through though. She didn't know what had gotten him angry, but Yuri seemed a lot happier when he was gone. Now she was wandering around alone, exploring and looking for interesting spots.

"Ahh, Kagome-sama." Conrad said, walking toward her. "How do you like the castle?"

"It's beautiful. But you don't have to add the sama to my name Conrad." Kagome said, smiling pleasantly.

"But you're Yuri-heika's friend and our guest. It is protocol to call you Kagome-sama." Conrad said. He wondered if everyone on earth was so difficult with titles.

"Well, I'm telling you just Kagome will do." Kagome said. "So will you please listen to that selfish request?"

"If you insist on it." Conrad said. It surely was a earth thing, he decided.

"But why do you really want to speak with me Conrad?" Kagome said, trying to get him to tell it. He didn't seem like he left Yuri's side often, almost like a bodyguard.

"Well, you said you'd leave in three days, no matter what." Conrad said.

"And you're wondering if I might pose a threat to Yuri then?" Kagome guessed.

"Well, it is my duty to keep Yuri-heika safe. So I did want to ask that."

"Don't worry Conrad. As long as Yuri lets me go, or at least doesn't stand in my way, I won't do anything against him. He just needs some time to get to know Inuyasha. Once he does that, there will be no problems." Kagome said, glad for Conrad's sincerity. Usually men weren't so straightforward around her _(ehm… what? All men say EXCACTLY what they mean… Kagome… you don't know yourself very well. Kagome: Humph, go on now!)_.

"But if he tries to stop you?" Conrad asked. He knew she had really given it some thought, but he still worried about Yuri's safety.

"Don't worry. I won't harm him in any way. I care for him in the same way I care for all my friends. He won't harm me either." Kagome said, full of confidence. Conrad was shocked. How did she know he was worried about her as well? And how could she be so sure Yuri wouldn't harm her? _(Helloooo, this is Yuri we're talking about Conrad, really now?)_.

"If you don't believe it, I can show you Conrad." Kagome said, seeing the emotions on his face. They were well hidden, but it was easy for her to read them. Especially since she also read Inuyasha's feelings, and his face was like a rock at times.

"Show me? What do you mean?"

"Are there archery fields somewhere?" Kagome asked. Yuri had only shown the inside of the castle, so she didn't know a lot of the courtyard. "And I'll need a bow and arrow."

Conrad raised an eyebrow. Why would she ask for those things? Wasn't she gonna show him how Yuri couldn't harm her?

"I can provide those things for you. But why those?"He asked, trying to understand her thoughts.

"Because I use those items in a fight. You want to know what threat I form, and how I protect myself. Just one arrow will show you just that." Kagome said, still smiling. She understood why he asked it. He wasn't curious about the items, but if they could be a threat to Yuri. Her promise not to harm Yuri wouldn't convince him till he knew what she was capable off, and if he could protect Yuri from that. "Maybe we should get Yuri to watch as well? He took me to this world because he was afraid of harm coming over me. If he sees that I can protect myself, even without Inuyasha watching over me, he might let it go."Kagome said, shrugging when she saw Conrad's face darken. She knew he wouldn't like the idea of it. "Of course, everyone of the castle would be welcome. At least, if they have some time."

"That's a wonderful idea!" A female voice said. A second later, Kagome got hugged by a female with clothes that Kagome doesn't even dream of wearing _(can you guess who it is? If not: Conrad, you say it)_.

"Mother!" Conrad said.

"Mother?" Kagome asked, while releasing herself from the sudden hug. The female looked way too young to be the mother of Conrad. Maybe Conrad was adopted as well? He didn't look like his mother, so that would be logical.

"Ah, we haven't met before have we? I'm Cecilie, former maou of Shin Makoku. But please, call me Cherie okay?" Cherie said.

"Ehm, nice to meet you Cherie. My name is Kagome." Kagome said, still wondering if adoption was normal here, and where did Conrad's biological mother go?

"Well, it would be nice to have a competition. We can set it up immediately. All the materials are in the castle anyway." Cherie continued, not minding the fact NOBODY said anything about a contest. "I'll make sure Günter gets the preparations ready. Well, now that that's settled, I'm off." Cherie almost ran away when she finished her sentence, looking for Günter. Conrad let out a deep sigh.

"Well, apparently there will be a competition now. You can show Yuri your skills later today Kagome." He said. Kagome sweat dropped. Was it really that easy to get a tournament going?

"Ehm, okay. Is your mother always like that?" Kagome asked, not wanting to ask if Conrad was an orphan or not.

"Yes, she is. Well, guess I'll go to inform the military of this new event." Conrad said, before walking off.

"Well, I have to find Inuyasha before he does something stupid." Kagome said to herself. She knew Inuyasha was somewhere in the castle. What she didn't know was where.

**Meanwhile, with Inuyasha:**

"She doesn't understand how necessary it is to defeat Naraku soon." He muttered angry to himself. He had stomped away angry during the tour. He didn't get why, but he had gotten angry about something.

"Owh, Inuyasha, are you okay?" Murata asked, coming from the other way.

"Do I look okay? I don't want to stay here a second longer, but Kagome has a different idea altogether." Inuyasha said, more angry then he'd intended. He wasn't even really angry at Kagome. He was more angry with himself, for getting angry that easily. Besides, even if he was angry with Kagome, Murata couldn't help her behavior.

"Well, with three days to cool down, Yuri is not likely to help you. Right now he is to worried about Kagome." Murata said, sighing. First Shinou, and now Yuri. He would never learn would he? Babysitting would be his job for… well…. Forever.

"I don't get why he is so protective of her. Sure Kagome couldn't fight at first, but now she can defend herself quite well. Besides, I'm there if things go wrong. And the same goes for Miroku and Sango. She is perfectly safe with us." Inuyasha said, being more open than ever to a stranger. After he said all that he cursed himself. Great, tell him your life's story, why won't I? He will probably laugh at me now.

"Well, Yuri only knows Kagome as the weak little girl. But maybe today that will change." Murata said, pondering _(he's always pondering isn't he?)_.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just ran into Cherie-sama, and she was talking about a competition in the castle tonight. Archery and sword fighting will be the games apparently." Murata said.

"Really? Well, I guess I'll check it out." Inuyasha said, eyes shining. Maybe it wouldn't be a total waste of time to be here after all. If he could fight some strong combatants, his sword skill would only grow better. "Well, I'd better find Kagome. She has to know about this as well." He said, before running off. He was glad Kagome's scent was so distinguished, he could pick it up quite easily. Murata looked after him before continuing on his walk.

"I really never learn." He muttered to himself.

_Woot, another chapter done. Sorry for the delay… I really try, so stop trowing snowballs at my window okay? _

_Reviewers won't get snowballs on their windows!_


	15. Tournament

_Kagome: ~drags Termia in~ Look what I found guys!_

_Me: Kagome, stop dragging me, I was going to write!_

_Yuri: Sure, in a year_

_Me: No way! Now let me go, I will write ._

_Kagome: Now you certainly are_

_Me: You will regret this_

_Inuyasha: By the way: thanks for the patience kind readers, it was really had to drag Termia away from her games_

_Me: Okay, I'll write!_

Kagome sweat dropped when she saw the set up for the games. It was possible to make a tournament in one day apparently, as Cherie just made sure it happened. Not only had Cherie set up all the games, there was also plenty of food to go around.

"You sure you want to enter Kagome?" Inuyasha said. He had watched the other contesters during the day and noticed how good they were. It seemed like most were in the army for at least fifty years already.

"Yes Inuyasha. If you want to leave in a few days, this will be necessary. Just make sure you don't harm anyone permanently during the sword fighting contest." Kagome said. The contest would start in a few minutes, and everyone was psyched up for it. The reward for the winner was a kiss from Kagome (she had only just heard this), and apparently she was a famous person. It seemed to her every swordfighter from the kingdom was here to try and get a kiss. She had already decided it would be a kiss on the cheek, so she didn't have to worry about it to much.

"Okay everyone, we are going to start. All the swordfighters to the arena please, and may the best one win." Cherie said, before sitting down. Kagome went towards her to sit down next to her. The archery contest would be held after the swordfighters. Inuyasha went inside the ring and got Tetsaiga out of its sheet. During the contest the first person to lay a hit on the other would win the contest, so there wouldn't be any injuries. Much to Kagome's surprise Yuri also entered the contest. She also spotted Wolfram in there, and wondered why the teen would enter.

As the contest waged on Kagome noticed that Yuri's opponents didn't really fight him, though her friend didn't notice that at all. The opponent Yuri was fighting now lowered his weapon just before the strike, making Yuri hit him. The "defeated" soldier went outside the ring, evading all the other battle's on the field, while Yuri waited for his next opponent.

Inuyasha was on the other side of the field, holding off opponents with Tetsaiga untransformed. She imagined it would be better that way, as Tetsaiga was pretty powerful these days. Besides, the rusty Tetsaiga was enough to fend off the opponents and landing the hit. Inuyasha managed to just go through all of his opponents without making a sweat in fact.

Wolfram was doing very well as well, much to Kagome's surprise. He was somewhere in the middle fighting one contester after the other. Kagome started to understand why he was in the contest, as he was pretty good. She also saw him throwing glances between her and Yuri. He was jealous, she thought with a smile to herself.

Conrad, the fourth contestant she was following with great interest, also beat his contestants without breaking a sweat. Conrad and Inuyasha were favorites at the moment, but Wolfram also made a good shot. Yuri wouldn't win the moment his contestants seriously counterattacked.

The fight went on for about half an hour, and a lot of contestants got defeated. By now only four people were left, Inuyasha, Conrad, Wolfram and Yuri (who's opponents kept on faulting). Yuri's opponent was Inuyasha, while Wolfram went against Conrad.

"Inuyasha, I wanted to fight against you." Yuri said. He then started to attack. Inuyasha, surprised by the sudden attack, barely fended off. Inuyasha cursed under his breath for the fact he didn't pay attention. He'd fought so many battles already, now he almost lost to a boy who couldn't hold his sword properly. He waited for Yuri to attack again, so he could beat him. He didn't have to wait long, as Yuri almost immediately attacked again. Inuyasha dodged and hit Yuri faster then the boy could blink. Yuri, noticing he had lost, left the field, hoping Conrad or Wolfram would beat Inuyasha.

Meanwhile Conrad was battling his half brother. Wolfram had improved, but Conrad immediately noticed Wolfram wasn't at his level yet. Also, after Yuri had lost, Wolfram wasn't fighting as serious anymore. Conrad decided to end this quickly, as he had noticed Inuyasha had quite some skill with the sword. He moved around Wolfram, hitting the boy softly on the arm on the way. Wolfram left the field, going straight to Yuri.

"Ohh, Conrad versus Inuyasha. Now this is exiting isn't it Kagome?" Cheri said to Kagome. Kagome nodded in answer, not wanting to waste time so she could follow the battle. Both Conrad and Inuyasha seemed to be matched evenly.

"Show me what you got Conrad. I saw you fighting without breaking a sweat, and now want to see what you can do." Inuyasha said, while circling.

"I am wondering about your skills as well Inuyasha." Conrad said, making it clear it had a double meaning. Kagome understood what he meant. If Inuyasha won, he would be stronger then the strongest swordsmen present, and therefore he would be a threat to Yuri. But if Inuyasha lost, Yuri had a stronger point in keeping Kagome away from her. It was a lose-lose situation, but she was sure Inuyasha didn't notice this at all.

"Well, I can show you my skills right now." Inuyasha said. He noticed Conrad was stronger then all of his other contestants, and activated Tetsaiga in its basic form. He saw Conrad frown when the sword transformed, but otherwise the swordsmen was keeping up his defenses. Inuyasha had to admit that, in all the years of fighting he had seen, Conrad's defense had the least weak points. Conrad, on his turn, was also impressed. Inuyasha, though way less experienced with the sword then himself, knew exactly how to work with the sword. He hold the sword in such an expert way that Conrad knew this would be a challenge. Then, the fight started.

Inuyasha was the first to attack, making a fake movement to the left while striking to the right side. Conrad blocked the attack before striking himself. To most of the people it looked like they were dancing around eachother, both being equal to the other. Kagome, used to seeing Inuyasha fight, saw that Conrad was more defensive at this point. She also saw Inuyasha was becoming less concerned with where he attacked, as he also went for points that could be deadly, even if the sword was rusty (which it wasn't at the moment). She would have to talk with him about that after the fight. At least Conrad seemed to be able to keep up with Inuyasha.

"Feh, you're not half bad." Inuyasha said, panting a bit.

"I could say the same to you." Conrad replied, a bit more worn out then Inuyasha. Conrad realized he had to finish this soon, as time wasn't in his favor. Though he didn't want to admit it, Inuyasha had more stamina then he did. The boy must train in great lengths to have become this powerful.

The battled waged on, each making more complex maneuvers to outwit the other, but neither getting the upper hand. While it looked like a magnificent dance for the casual viewer, the two guys knew that one misstep would mean the loss of the fight.

"Who do you think will win Kagome." Cheri said, following the dance with eyes that shined. She was really enjoying this fight, as both contestants were really good.

"Honestly, I don't know. Conrad is more on the defensive at the moment, but Inuyasha can't keep this pace for much longer. Both of them are evenly matched at this point I think. Though it does seem Conrad has less stamina then Inuyasha, so time isn't on his favor." Kagome said, earning a stare from Cheri. She suddenly realized Cheri didn't follow the fight the way Kagome did. She saw it as the dance most viewers saw it. "I've been in a lot of fights Cheri, and I know how to pick up fast movements. It was needed for me to survive, and every mistake could mean my death."

Cheri stared at her for a few more moments when the fight suddenly picked up in pace. Kagome, also distracted by this, looked and saw that in the blink of an eye, Conrad was starting to attack more. Inuyasha was forced into the defensive and backed up a bit. Then, with renewed energy, he attacked Conrad again.

Both Conrad and Inuyasha were enjoying the fight. Conrad because he hadn't fought anyone with this level in a long while. Inuyasha enjoyed himself because Conrad wasn't out to kill him, and saw him as a perfect training partner. They attacked and defended when needed, both noticing the quick responses of the other, like they had for the past five minutes. Neither of them could get the upper hand, but they didn't mind.

'I get why Yuri doesn't want Kagome near this guy.' Conrad thought to himself. 'If he ever decides to turn on her she would be toast. But Kagome seems really sure of his intentions, and though he is attacking at spots that might be deadly, he does it with great care.' Conrad realized that if Inuyasha would get a hit through, he would immediately stop the attack so Conrad wouldn't get fatally wounded. He would get a new scar, but hey, it would go really well with his Rutenberg Patriot title.

The battle went on for a while, before Inuyasha finally managed to get the upper hand. He used the same attack he had used at the start of the fight, only this time Conrad was a bit to slow to block it. Conrad realized he had lost and went outside the ring.

"Inuyasha has won the tournament. Come up and claim your prize." Cheri announced, a bit surprised by the sudden ending of the fight. Inuyasha jumped upon the platform while putting Tetsaiga in its sheet. Kagome leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then left the platform to get ready for the archery competition.

_So… What do you think? I'm not really good with fight stuff… but I think this turned out okay. _

_Kagome: Hey, what about my contest? _

_Me: Don't worry, next chapter you may shoot._

_Kagome: It better be!_

_Inuyasha: Just for those people that didn't know: Termia doesn't own Kyou Kara Maou or Inuyasha._

_Me: Okay… random Inuyasha_

_Inuyasha: well, you'd forget it!_


	16. Archery

_Me: I still don't own Kyou kara maou or Inuyasha, but it isn't like I have to tell you that right?_

_Kagome: Yes you have to say that_

_Me: Okay… thanks for the support Kagome… anywayyyy, on with the chapter._

Inuyasha was a bit surprised by the kiss on the cheek, but Kagome was already gone before he could really get his head around it. When he spotted her again he saw she had a bow in her hand and arrows within reach.

"Who do you think will win this Inuyasha?" Cheri asked. Kagome had introduced him to her earlier, and for a human she seemed okay. Inuyasha refused to see the mazoku as demons, even if they said they were demons.

"Kagome of course. She's been fighting with the bow and arrow for a long time now. Of course she didn't hit anything at first, but these days she's almost as good as Kikyou used to be." Inuyasha said, in a tone that couldn't care less. If he was honest with himself, he had to admit he was proud of Kagome.

"The fact that she has been fighting is what has me worried." Yuri intervened, climbing on the stage to sit down next to Cheri. "And who is Kikyou if I may ask. I heard you say the name before, but nothing else."

"Kikyou is somebody that died long ago." Inuyasha said, his eyes closing a bit.

"But how could Kagome be treating her then?" Yuri asked, wondering what was going on here.

"Don't know what your talking about." Inuyasha replied, stopping the conversation there. He then focused his gaze on the field, as archery marks were set up now. Kagome would be the last to shoot, just like she wanted. With one shot she would make sure Yuri couldn't make any objections anymore to her going away. She had to wait for the right moment though to use her purifying arrow. And if he did, she would just ignore him. Going back to the feudal era probably was hard without him around, but she knew she'd find a way.

As the archers came forward one by one she noticed the skill these people had. Most of them were probably training with a bow and arrow since they were teenagers, and they were all older then her. She knew she would be able to beat them though, though it might be hard for her.

Every archer had three shots. The first was at a classic mark. The archers that didn't hit the center in the first shot were out. Kagome noticed how many of them hit the mark. Usually at least half the archers would be out, but by the time Kagomes turn came to shoot, there only were about five archers that had to leave.

Kagome walked towards the mark, and without pause pulled an arrow and fired it the moment she was at the right distance. When she heard the arrow hit the mark she smiled. From the ohhh's and ahhh's she noticed that she was probably one of the people that got closest to the center. When she went to retrieve the arrow she saw that her guess was right. Not even a nail would fit between the arrow and the center. Kagome smiled more broadly. She now had the confirmation she needed about her archery talents. 'Just call me Robin Hood' She thought, thinking about the skills in archery Robin Hood had had. She went back and saw what the second test would be. The archers that had failed got the marks, and put them further away. Kagome frowned when she saw the marks were being set at a point where most arrows lost their speed. So this would be on strength, getting the arrow far enough to hit. Though, like the first round, everyone had to hit dead center of the marks. Kagome sighed. Life wasn't going to be easy now was it.

This new distance seed to put off a lot of archers. Apparently they weren't used to the mark being this far away. Kagome watched the archers as they each took their turn. This time about half of the remaining archers weren't able to hit the mark. They went to the sides and looked at the ones that did hit the center with awe. When it was again Kagome's turn she walked to the point from where she had to shoot the arrow. While she was walking she put an arrow on the bow. The moment she was at the line she released the shot.

"Kagome sure doesn't have any problems with shooting does she Inuyasha?" Cheri said, as they heard the THUNK and a new round of ohhh's and ahhh's. The arrow had again hit so close to the center of the center people started to wonder how she did that. She didn't even show that she was aiming at the goal, she just shot. It went so fluently everyone that had seen her had to be in awe.

"Well yes, she is really good with the bow and arrow." Inuyasha said. "But you've seen that for yourself. I just want to know what Kagome wants to prove at this moment." Though he didn't want to admit it, he didn't like the fact Kagome was in harms way. But he also knew that if she couldn't fire the bow and arrow at that pace, she would get more wounded. He wasn't always there to help her.

Cheri looked at Inuyasha before looking back to the field. The boy was hiding something and she was having fun trying to get him to open up. She might not have been a great Maou, but she did have her way with people.

As the third event was been set up, Kagome wondered about what was going on at the platform. Inuyasha had talked to Cheri for a bit, but it seemed he was being quite impolite. The answers he gave her were short, and even though she couldn't read lips, she knew he wasn't talking much on purpose. Gosh, Inuyasha could be such a child. When Kagome looked at the field she saw what the third and final test would be. About twenty archers were left on the field, her including. They would have to shoot at moving targets. The one that came the closest to a fatal wound won. The targets were animal shaped, but they moved around quite fast. Kagome smiled as she saw that. This would be the perfect opportunity to show exactly what her powers were.

From the twenty contestants left, only three hit the mark till it was Kagome's turn. None of them had hit any vital spots, but one had incapacitated the bear form. This was the biggest target though, and also the slowest. Kagome wondered why they made the bear go slower than the other animals present, but she did know that would be her target. Not that she couldn't hit the other animals, but if she used her holy powers the bear was most logical. At least it would show the damage she could do with one arrow.

She moved onto the field and said: "This Yuri, is why I'm going back in 3 days to the feudal era." She then turned and immediately loosed the arrow filled with holy power. It hit the bear and within seconds the whole bear was gone. "That, Yuri, is the power of a Miko. I'm not using this power against those that don't deserve it, but if you stand in my way I will use it to get away. I never have harmed the innocents, and never will, just know that I won't hesitate to kill an enemy." She then left the field to get to the castle. She'd leave Yuri with his own thoughts for now. She was tired and knew Inuyasha was as well. Neither of them had slept last night, though they both pretended they did.

_So, what do you think? Like I said: I'm not really good at contest and stuff like that, but I think this turned out okay. Cya all in the next chapter _


	17. Where?

_Hey all, sorry about the lateness of this chapter._

_Kagome: Found her Inuyasha!_

_Inuyasha: Good, now I'll make her write ~smiles devilish~_

_I was already typing -.-'_

While her plan was to go to sleep immediately, taking a bath suddenly seemed like a good idea. Kagome had just past a bathroom, which was wonderful according to Yuri. He had told her she could use it whenever she wanted, as aside from himself nobody was supposed to use it. Kagome sighed contently as she went into the bathtub. Yuri was right, this bath was wonderful. Especially as she usually went to bath in cold rivers these days. The feudal era did have its downsides…

But she didn't have to think about that now. Shin Makoku did have nice hot baths, so she could just relax her muscles. While she relaxed she thought back to the events of that day. The event was nicely done, though she never got her price. Well, not that she cared about it anyway, but tomorrow she'd have to talk to Yuri. She shrugged, talking could wait till tomorrow. Thank god, she thought, I'm way too tired to talk today. Now just a nice bath and a good night's rest, tomorrow she would be refreshed and able to hold a conversation.

When she was ready she went to the room assigned to her. Inuyasha's room was, much to Yuri's disdain, next to hers. Hopefully Yuri would have turned around now, after seeing her skill with the bow and arrow. Smiling Kagome went to bed. A good night's rest was just what the doctor ordered.

A few hours later Inuyasha awoke with a shock. Something was wrong with Kagome, he just knew it. He quickly stood up and went to Kagome's room. When he entered, he saw her bed was empty.

"Where did that woman go?" Inuyasha murmured in himself. He started to sniff around, seeing where she had gone. After a few sniffs he noticed Kagome hadn't left the room through the door, at least not for the past few hours. And the smell on her bed was to new to have her leave that way. When he continued to research, he found out Kagome had left through the window. Not only that, but her scent was mixed with different scents there. "If that idiot Yuri has something to do with it, he's dead." Inuyasha swore.

Inuyasha went straight from Kagome's room to Yuri's. "Wake up!" He yelled, seeing Yuri was asleep. This only gave him a new shock. Instead of just Yuri, 3 heads popped up. After recovering from the initiate shock, Inuyasha started laughing.

"What are you doing here? Yuri, were you planning to cheat on me? You wimp!" Wolfram started yelling.

"Wolfram, when did you get in my bed?" Yuri asked, wondering when the blonde had entered the room. "And why are you here Inuyasha?" He added as an afterthought.

"Whahaha, owh right." Inuyasha said, again remembering why he was there. "What have you done with Kagome?"

"With Kagome? What do you mean? She went to sleep after the tournament, wouldn't even talk to me." Yuri said, confused.

"Don't mess with me! Kagome isn't in her room, and I know for one that she left through the window, with other scents around her." Inuyasha yelled, earning a wimper from Greta.

"Kagome-chan left?" Greta asked, clearly upset.

"Don't worry Greta. Kagome never breaks her word. She said she'd stay three days, so she will do so." Yuri said, trying to calm his daughter. "But what do you mean Inuyasha? Do you know what kind of scents?"

"Heck if I know. It wasn't her smell, or the smell of her soaps. I know that much. It was a scent foreign to her. So, where did you take her?" Inuyasha said.

"I didn't do anything. Anyway, why were you in her room?" Yuri tried. Inuyasha clearly suspected him for something he didn't do.

"I sensed something was wrong with her." Inuyasha replied. He saw Yuri was concerned about Kagome. Maybe the kid didn't have anything to do with it.

"You sensed that? And directly after that you come in the room of my fiancée? The nerve!" Wolfram came in between. He always had known Yuri was a cheating wimp, but to put up such an act, Wolfram couldn't believe it.

"Wolfram, calm down. He thought I had kidnapped Kagome, which is why he came here. His first and foremost concern is Kagome in this case. Inuyasha, go outside the room for a bit while I get dressed. We'll find Kagome, no matter where she is. I can promise you that much." Yuri said. He didn't like Inuyasha, but he was impressed Inuyasha had sensed Kagome was in trouble. Inuyasha left the room and Yuri quickly changed. Wolfram changed with him, not willing to leave the "two-timer" alone with Inuyasha. "Greta, go back to sleep." Yuri said, before giving his daughter another hug and leaving the room with Wolfram.

When they got outside Yuri saw that Inuyasha was waiting for him. Motioning toward the halfdemon, he turned and started to walk to Conrad's room swiftly. After waking up Conrad, Gwendal and Günter, the group went to a meeting room.

"Kagome has disappeared out of her room." Yuri began. "We know that she left through the window, and that other people where there as well. The only question is who did it and why."

_Ohhh, cliffy_

_Kagome: Owh no, you don't._

_Inuyasha: Indeed, continue writing now!_

_Me: But guys_

_Kagome&Inuyasha: No buts!_

_Me: ~hides~_

_Yuri: Termia doesn't own these stories… and now we'll have to find her all over again…_


	18. Stoffel

_Yes, I am trying to update more regularly then once every few months._

_Kagome: We don't give her a choice actually._

_Me: ~grunt~_

The second Yuri had finished speaking the whole room became chaos. Everyone started talking through one another, making sure nobody understood a word. After half an hour of this Inuyasha became fed up with it. "SHUT UP," He yelled, "Like this we'll never get an answer. Kagome disappeared, and all you do is talk about it? We need action. People tracking her or something. Know what, I think it was wrong of me trusting you 'demons' to help, I'll find Kagome myself."

After his rant Inuyasha almost managed to leave the room. "Wait Inuyasha," Yuri said, causing Inuyasha to turn around. "You're right of course."

"Then why the arguing. Like this Kagome's smell will fade and I won't be able to find her. I don't know what kind of trouble she's in, but I do know I will make sure she's coming out safe." Inuyasha said, before again turning around and leaving the room. Yuri quickly grasped Inuyasha didn't want to talk at all, and followed him, together with Conrad and Wolfram. When they reached Kagome's room Inuyasha started to identify the scents that didn't belong to Kagome.

"Weird, it smells like perfume." Inuyasha said, before taking another sniff. "Yes, definitely perfume. A heavy daisy smell." After he spoke he heard some grunts behind him.

"Stoffel," Conrad said. "I never thought he'd come back here."

"Stoffel? Who the heck is that?" Inuyasha said.

"It's Cecilie-sama's older brother. When she was the maou her brother reigned the country. Ever since I'm the maou, he's been trying to get in a good light with me." Yuri answered. "At least we know where to go now."

"Let's go then!" Inuyasha said. "I want Kagome back safely as soon as possible." When Inuyasha saw the looks he got, he blushed. Sure, he liked Kagome, and he wanted her safe.

"Why is it so important to you whether she's safe or not? Isn't she capable of holding her own?" Conrad asked, impressed from the 'demonstration' they got earlier that day.

"Sure, she's great in combats on a range. But she also has a habit to get kidnapped. And as she then is at a close range, it usually isn't too good for her. That's what I'm good at." Inuyasha said, while following Yuri outside. Once outside Yuri went to his horse, Conrad and Wolfram not far behind. They had asked Inuyasha if he wanted a horse, but he said that he'd rather run.

After just five minutes since the scent discovery, the four set out to Stoffels castle.

Kagome blinked with her eyes. She couldn't catch her sleep in the bed assigned to her, and instead went to the window to look outside. After a few minutes, or was it half an hour, she wanted to go back to bed, but once she had turned her back to the window, something had hit her from behind, making her lose conscience.

"Ahhh, you've come to my dear." A guys voice said. When Kagome looked around her, she saw a guy with blonde hair sitting in a chair. He actually looked like Cherie did, maybe he was her father, or an older brother. "Please, don't be frightened." The guy continued, smiling to her.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Kagome asked, in a demanding tone.

"My name is Stoffel von Spitzweg. I'm Cecilie's older brother." Stoffel introduced himself, ignoring Kagome's second question.

"And where am I?" Kagome asked again.

"You are in my castle. Don't worry, everything will be sorted out." Stoffel said. "I will make sure you get to Yuri's castle again tomorrow. For now I'd say have some rest."

"How did I get here?" Kagome asked, wondering why she wasn't in Yuri's castle in the first place.

"Some crooks kidnapped you out of there, and Raven here," Stoffel said, waving to a second guy, "discovered the crooks and freed you from them. Afterwards he brought you to my castle."

"Ahhh, thank you in that case Raven." Kagome said. She knew something was off. This Stoffel person wasn't at Yuri's castle during the day, or the event in the evening, so how did he know where she'd come from. "I will make sure to remember that for the future." She added, with a smile to Raven.

"No problem mylady." Raven said, giving her a bow.

"We shall make our retreat now. I hope you enjoy your stay for the night young lady." Stoffel said, before making his leave. The girl didn't have a clue, and tomorrow she would praise him as a hero to Yuri-heika. Finally, he would get in good graces again.

"Well now, I wonder what he has to hide. If he thinks I'm going to say to Yuri that he is a hero, he has something wrong." Kagome said in herself, before smiling again. Tomorrow she would show Stoffel that she wasn't a stupid girl. But for now, sleep.

_What, did you expect more? Really sorry, but rescuing isn't allowed in this chapter._

_Stoffel: I will get in good graces again._

_Me: Who invited you here? Go back to your castle._

_Yuri: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Termia really appreciates it all._

_Kagome: She also wanted to let you know she doesn't own Inuyasha and Kyou Kara Maou. _


	19. A talk in the night

_Sorry about the wait time all, have school once more (but, my spelling and grammar should improve during this year, as I am following an English teaching program (to become an English teacher myself)). Thanks for putting up with the wait, alerts, reviews etc. _

_Kagome: TYPE you, continue on with the story. _

_Me: Yes, yes, on it Kagome-chan. _

_Inuyasha: Termia doesn't owe Kyou Kara Maou or Inuyasha._

_Me: Right…. Can I now?_

Inuyasha was running alongside Yuri's horse, following the directions Yuri gave him. "Is it far to this Stoffel thingsie?" He asked Yuri.

"We should reach his castle before morning," Yuri replied, "So it isn't to far of a journey there." Yuri then looked over to Inuyasha. He wondered why Inuyasha sounded so worried, it wasn't like she really meant a lot to him, now did she?

"Hmph." Inuyasha replied. "Can't we speed up? The sooner Kagome's outta there, the better."

"Why are you so worried Inuyasha? Didn't she almost die in the feudal era?" Yuri asked. When he looked over he saw Inuyasha's ears were pressed to his head, almost making him look like he was feeling guilt. That, ofcourse, would be impossible, seeing as Inuyasha had hurt Kagome more then helped her as far as Yuri knew.

"Yes she did, on the night of the full moon. The only reason she's still alive now is because it took the demon to long to actually kill her, making me regain my powers. That is why I hate being a hanyou. I'm not always able to be by her side and protect her. On the night of the full moon I actually become as weak as an ordinary human, and I can't even wield Tetsaiga properly then." Inuyasha then hit himself for the head. He had said waaaay to much already. For some reason he couldn't lie to Yuri, not even to protect his own safety. The fewer people that knew about the full moon, the better. On the other hand, Yuri had seen him in human form already. Maybe that made it so easy.

"But, Kagome told me you wanted to kill her." Yuri said, doubting Inuyasha had spoken the truth.

"Well, yeah. You would want to kill her as well if you thought she was the one trying to kill you first. Especially when she is the reincarnation of the one that actually DID try to kill you. Besides, she had the Sacred Jewel, which I wanted to make myself a full demon. That, and she was actually very weak when I first met her." Inuyasha said. "I respect her though. Even through all the hardships she continues on. She has treated wounds on me and Miroku that would make even more experienced healers shiver. She learned to handle the bow as well as Kikyou did while…" Inuyasha stopped there, not knowing what to say.

"Kikyou? That name keeps coming back." Yuri said, barely whispering. Inuyasha's words sounded so powerful, while he was speaking softly as to not disturb the surroundings, Yuri couldn't do anything but believe him. The name however struck a nerve. Kikyou was the reason Kagome got mad at Inuyasha if he was correct, but she was also said to be dead. How could the dead be alive? No, that was ridiculous, the dead where death and would stay that way. No kind of magic was strong enough to reverse that. "Who was Kikyou? And who is the new Kikyou?"

Inuyasha sighed. He should have known this would come up, especially now that he had mentioned her name again. "Kikyou was the priestess that protected the Sacred Jewel. She was the strongest priestess at the time, and I fell in love with her. She also fell in love with me over time, and we even had an arrangement. She would let me use the jewel to become human, so that we could be together." Inuyasha explained. He saw Yuri frown and knew the boy wanted to say something. "Before you say anything, let me continue. The answer is probably pretty soon." Inuyasha warned Yuri. Yuri nodded and kept silent, urging Inuyasha to continue. "The day of the meeting is the day everything went wrong. Naraku, another hanyou, knew of the love between me and Kikyou. His human part was in love, and wanted to split us up. He did this by taking on our forms. He took on my form to put a fatal wound on Kikyou, then went to Kikyou's form to attack me. We both hated each other at that point, both felt betrayed by the other. I went to the village to steal the jewel and gain my original wish, to become a full demon. Humans, I had decided, were not to be trusted, where demons were powerful and could do whatever they wanted. Before I could get away Kikyou found me though. She bound me to the tree. When I noticed I was shot I felt content. If I had to go, at least it would be by the one I had come to love. That was 50 years ago." Inuyasha concluded.

"So that was Kikyou in the past. That is quite tragic. But… how did you survive the arrow?" Yuri asked. An arrow was lethal, and Inuyasha definitely didn't fit the bill of being over 50 years old. However, demons here also had the tendency to grow up slowly, so maybe it was the same for Inuyasha. "And that also says nothing about the Kikyou from now." Inuyasha seemed to shrink when Yuri started talking about the other Kikyou.

"I survived because Kikyou also still loved me. She couldn't bear killing me, and instead sealed me. Only a very powerful priestess would be able to undo the seal, which is where Kagome met me." Inuyasha said. Then he sighed even deeper then when he started his story. "The Kikyou from now is the same as the Kikyou from then. Kagome actually is Kikyou's reincarnated soul, 500 years in the future. A witch noticed this and captured Kagome while we were unaware. She then extracted Kagome's soul from her, to pour it in the puppet she had made. The thing she didn't realize is that Kikyou was vengeful, thinking I had betrayed her. Kagome took back most of her soul, but a bit still lingers in Kikyou, making her the living death. Her vengefulness has however turned to Naraku, after she finally believed we were being setup against one another." Inuyasha said. He then stopped talking, instead choosing to run behind Yuri. He didn't want to say another word of this. The history he had with Kikyou was very personal, and only Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippou knew the full thing. That he had now told Yuri, who was a stranger to him, AND had made sure their journey was delayed, was shocking to him.

Yuri was also shocked. Inuyasha was actually nice, and the story explained a lot of his actions. But he didn't understand why Kagome didn't take back her whole soul, leaving Kikyou as the doll she was now. Especially as she clearly loved Inuyasha. Was she hoping to get in Inuyasha's good graces that way? Or was she just plain stupid.

"Your majesty, we are nearing Stoffel's palace." Conrad said from the front. At least that would give him something to do for a while. Inuyasha had also heard this and ran to the front, next to Conrad.

"Tell me the direction and I'll get her." He told Conrad.

_Yes, I'm leaving it there. I've got this all planned out now, just need to write it down. I really wanted Inuyasha to open up to Yuri… and as Yuri has a tendency to get people to tell their stories, I thought this would work. If you have problems with it: it's my fanfiction, and I wanted this part U.U_

_Don't forget to review, as they do tend to make me feel good about stories :D_


	20. The rescue mission

_I just couldn't keep you guys in tension for this story. So I'm going to just shut up and start the chapter. Just remember: I own nothing except for the idea of this story._

Conrad looked to Inuyasha before looking back to Yuri. Seeing the young king shrug, he decided to keep Inuyasha with them. Wouldn't want to start a civil war over a foreigner, and he wasn't sure if Inuyasha wouldn't just kill the guy, especially after the story. "It won't be long till we are there Inuyasha. If you stay with us we will reach it at the same time, leaving room for some planning." He heard Inuyasha grumble something. "Don't worry, it will only take five more minutes." Conrad assured. Inuyasha sighed and went back to run besides Yuri. For an idiot Yuri wasn't all that bad. At least he cared about Kagome, though Inuyasha would never forgive him for abducting Kagome to this place.

"Inuyasha, I kinda envy you." Yuri said. Inuyasha looked over in wonder. "Kagome trusts you completely, and the people you travel with are so kind. I don't think people in the feudal era actually judge half demons like they do here." Yuri looked over when he heard Inuyasha laugh. Before he could ask however Stoffel's castle came in view. "We're here." He exclaimed, making Inuyasha look forward.

'At last,' Inuyasha thought. Then he started sniffing, seeing if he could catch Kagome's scent. After a short period he knew where she was. Not even looking over his shoulder he jumped to the window he knew she was behind. When he looked inside he saw she was already up and moving around. He knocked on the window, making her stop and look over. When she saw Inuyasha she immediately moved to the window, trying to open it. Inuyasha saw her trying, but not succeeding. "Wait Kagome, I will come through the door. Hold on okay?" Inuyasha said through the glass. Kagome nodded in reply. Inuyasha then turned and went back to Yuri to tell the whole story.

/

Kagome paced around. She had awoken a few minutes before and tried the door. To her annoyance the door was locked. Now she was frustrated as she couldn't get out, the room actually being too high for her to leave it. When she heard knocking on the window she looked over and her face brightened. Inuyasha had come for her. She went to the window, but to her dismay she noticed that the window was locked as well. Inuyasha started talking, "Wait Kagome, I will come through the door. Hold on okay?" She nodded that she understood, seeing him leave before she started pacing again. Why was she always so vulnerable when it came to being captured. She then heard a lock being opened and looked at the door in expectation.

"Good morning Kagome-sama." Raven said when he entered the door, finding the girl awake.

"Good morning Raven. Could you tell me why on earth my door was locked? I aint your prisoner now am I?" Kagome asked, still playing dumb. She knew who had kidnapped her, and she wasn't liking it one bit.

Raven bowed. "Of course not milady. It was just a precaution to the staff interrupting your sleep. Stoffel-sama didn't want you to be harassed throughout the night while you obviously could use some sleep. I mean, it must have been stressful, being kidnapped and all." He told her. He though he saw her flash annoyance, before it was replaced by a smile.

"Of course, that makes sense. Though I wouldn't know why the staff would harass me. But hey, you are my rescuer aren't you?" Kagome said, before smiling again. Raven began to feel uncomfortable. It seemed like Kagome saw through their plot. No, that couldn't be possible. Though Raven was impressed by her performance the day before, he knew she would not know what happened. He had also made sure she didn't see him kidnapping her, by covering her eyes first. No, she was just annoyed at the lock.

Kagome, on the other hand, saw the struggle. 'That's good, think about if I know or not. Inuyasha should be here any second now.' Kagome thought, while pretending not to notice the struggle. She then noticed another person in the door opening. "Good morning Stoffel-san." She greeted her 'host'. He nodded at her, asking if she would like some breakfast before going back to the castle of Yuri.

"I don't think she will need that." A new voice said. When Stoffel turned around, he saw a boy with silver hair and what seemed to be dog ears.

"Hey Inuyasha. Good morning to you to." Kagome said, walking towards him. "I think I will have to decline your offer Stoffel-san." Kagome said, her voice cold. "I usually don't enjoy my breakfast with people that give the order to kidnap me, especially when they only want to use me to get in good graces with their liege." Stoffel stood with his tongue lost. How did she find out? More importantly: when? "Owh, you think I'm dumb? You weren't there at Blood-pledge castle, though your consort there was. He looked pained when he looked at me. Then when I awoke here I knew he would have knocked me out to get me over here. I aint dumb you see, I am quite perceptive about these things."

Stoffel looked as she past him. Suddenly he regained his senses and restrained her. He would get her to comply. One measly boy wouldn't stand in the way of his plans. If anything, he could blame the boy!

"Oy, what do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha growled. "Let go of Kagome now! She said she didn't want to have anything to do with you."

"And what do you think one little kid can do to me? You are worthless to me, besides of course someone to blame once the girl sees sense." Stoffel sneered. A boy, looking even younger then Wolfram, decided to tell him what to do? If Stoffel had only looked at Raven once, he would know a bit of the trouble he was getting himself into.

"Little kid? Girl sees sense? Owh, you've picked the wrong person here." Inuyasha said, going in fight stance. As long as Kagome was in the way he couldn't use the Tetsaiga, but he still had his claws.

"Inuyasha, there you went!" Yuri called out from the edge of the corridor. When he saw Inuyasha in a fighting stance he knew something was off.

"Your majesty!" Stoffel said. "This boy here tries to get to Kagome-sama and kidnap her from here. After I actually saved her from being kidnapped. I was gonna send Raven over to Blood-pledge castle so she would be back with you, as we knew for certain she would come from there."

"WHAT! You bastard, I should kill you slowly for that comment." Inuyasha said, outraged. Who did this bastard think he was?

"Relax Inuyasha. Stoffel, let Kagome go. I know it wasn't Inuyasha that kidnapped her, or that is trying to kidnap her now." Yuri said.

"Your majesty, how can you trust this boy so easily? The moment I would stop protecting the young lady, he would kidnap her." Stoffel said, trying to weasel his way out.

"And that's enough. Inuyasha relax, I've got this." Kagome said suddenly. She then erected a barrier, with the only purpose to free her. Stoffels hand lost its grip and she walked out. "For your information Stoffel, I am a powerful miko, with holy powers to destroy all demons. I wouldn't want to start a war here, so I will let you go. But if you EVER threaten my friends again, or try to do anything stupid, I won't hesitate to strike you down. And trust me, that is way less pleasant then you think it is." With that she turned, grabbing both Inuyasha and Yuri and walked away. Inuyasha soon took over to lead the way outside. Once outside she leaned against Inuyasha, silently thanking him for the help.

"Let's go back Kagome," Inuyasha said softly to her. He then turned to Yuri. "I don't think you'd mind if we went back now, would you?"

"No, we should get back to the castle." Yuri said. He was impressed by his friend, and even more by Inuyasha's devotion to help her. Maybe she was safer in the feudal era then he thought.

_And, wrap. Please review and share your thoughts with me. I would love to know how you guys like this chapter. I myself am quite pleased with it, even though it might not hold the action some would probably want ~rolls eyes~._


	21. Stoffel's resolve

_ARGH, hold those rocks right there! I know my updates are to infrequent, even for my own taste. But to throw in windows? Ouch guys… _

_Anyway, I don't own anything but the idea of the story… unfortunately._

Yuri went to Ao, when he realized Kagome didn't have a mount.

"Should we walk back Kagome?" He asked, "That way everyone can keep up." To his surprise Kagome shook her head.

"No Yuri, I'll travel in the usual way, so we can be at the castle in a few hours." Kagome said, moving to Inuyasha. "That is, unless my gallant rescuer doesn't want to help me." She winked at Inuyasha before smiling to Yuri. Inuyasha just gave a hmpf, before offering her his back to travel upon.

"We'd best get moving then. Yuri, me and Kagome will meet you at the castle okay? I get the feeling that breakfast wouldn't be an unnecessary luxury for her at this moment." Inuyasha said. Before he could take off Stoffel appeared.

"Wait, heika, I didn't mean it that way. I don't know what spell the witch used, but I can see why you would keep her close. She is dangerous for the country. I am very concerned for your wellbeing when you are near this demon slayer." Stoffel panted, after recovering from the shock of what happened in the castle. Kagome just raised her eyebrows at him, before leaning forward. She was still exhausted from their previous trip, and most people she encountered here had youkai in them. It was hard keeping all their energies from mixing with her own pure energy without harming them.

"So now I'm dangerous?" Kagome said, "First you kidnap me, then when you can't control me I become dangerous? What is up with that if I may ask?"

"Silence you… you… Heika, can't you see I am only saying this in your best interest?" Stoffel said.

"Kagome is my oldest friend from Earth, the place I grew up in. I have nothing more to fear from her then from Conrad. She is the most loyal and honest person I ever met Stoffel." Yuri said. "Inuyasha, I think it would be best for you to go now with Kagome. We'll handle the rest here." Before he had finished his sentence he saw Inuyasha already put Kagome down.

"Peh. You didn't think I'd let him talk about Kagome in that way did you? When I met her she was the weakest thing I met. She couldn't aim straight, couldn't run far and hard. She was basically a weak and frail human. Now though, her aim is true, her shots are strong. She can run as far and hard as Sango, a trained demon hunter, and contain her holy power as good as Miroku, a monk. This guy first takes her away from me and then says she's something worthless?" Inuyasha said. "Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere before I thought him a lesson."

"And what do you think you can do young boy?" Stoffel said, not knowing what was going on exactly. But the fact the boy knew demon hunters meant he was probably from a different nation, scouting for invasion _(ahh Stoffel, how I love to make fun of you) _or worse: assassination of the maoh. Then he saw something that really scared him. The rusty sword in the boys scabbard grew bigger as he drew it. He could sense a lot of Maryoku from the sword, all directed towards him. "Wh.. what is that?" He said, taking a step back.

"This is the Tetsaiga. It was forged from my fathers fang, the greatest inuyoukai to have ever existed. Later on it was reinforced with my fang, making it more powerful then before." Inuyasha said, "And this is also the sword that slays a thousand demons in one stroke." At his words Stoffel moved even further back.

"Inuyasha, no." Kagome said. "It isn't worth it to put Yuri's country through a civil war because one of the lords didn't do a check upon whom he had before him." Kagome walked towards Inuyasha, placing one hand on his sword hand, calming him down. Inuyasha hmph'd again and put the Tetsaiga back. Then he offered Kagome his back again and said: "I'll see you at the castle Yuri" before disappearing into the woods.

"She has a tight check on him." Conrad said. "Heika, I think it is in our best interest to leave now as well." Yuri just nodded, mounting Ao.

"Stoffel, if you ever harm Kagome in any way, I will find you and I will make you pay." Yuri said, before turning Ao away from Stoffel and heading back to Blood Pledge Castle. Wolfram and Conrad followed him immediately, leaving Stoffel to his own devices.

/

"Kagome, why didn't you make your distress known sooner? I could have gotten you back before they even were at the castle." Inuyasha said while running back to Yuri's castle.

"Because you also needed your sleep. When I woke up, I knew something was wrong and I signaled you immediately. Besides, you came on time, and I want to thank you for that. I don't know if I could have held the role of ignorant girl for much longer." Kagome replied.

"Well, don't scare me like that again please. I don't want to lose you to anything or anyone." Inuyasha said.

"Not even Kikyo?" Kagome asked, yawning.

"Not even her." Inuyasha muttered, but Kagome later on couldn't tell if he had really said that, as she had fallen asleep and awoke when they were near the castle.

_So, it might not be the best, but of all the kkm characters I really dislike Stoffel. Sorry for those that like him… but to me he aint that good. Also, yes, Inuyasha loves Kagome, I like them together._

_As always, leave a nice review about how you liked it. Tell me if you see points of improvement and what you think will happen next. Cya in the next chapter!_


End file.
